


Marriage Is Not The End, Only A New Beginning

by PuyoLover39



Series: Frieza Visiting (Goku) Earth [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Berryblue is a total hero, Frieza is never going to stop being a Tsundere, Friku, Gohan spits straight facts, Goku and Frieza are enjoying the married life, Goku is divorced from Chichi, Goku is trying, Goten deserves more attention, Krillin is a total bro, M/M, Non-Graphic talk of sex, OOC Frieza, Poor 18 doesn't get why her life has to be like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: After the two aliens finally tied the knot, the two men decided that if they wanted to retain their individual lives, but also keep their relationship, they needed to spend more time together. So Goku makes a habit of visiting his husband more and finding his own place among the ship and its inhabitants. This allows the two lovers to be together more and grow more familiar with each other. Seeing this, Berryblue takes the opportunity to shake things up by asking a question that could change their whole relationship.





	1. Getting Into The Swing Of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. This is basically going to be a 4 chapter story about the journey that both Frieza and Goku take in choosing whether or not to expand their family. I'm really sorry that this chapter is suuuper boring, but I needed to set things up for the next chapter, and this chapter accomplished just that. So yeah, please be patient with me on this. The other characters listed will be appearing in the following chapters, so now I have to learn how to write for Krillen, yikes. I promise I will try.

With the marriage of one of the greatest heroes in the universe, and the largest tyrant in the universe under their belts, the two men began a new chapter in their lives. A new chapter that they both thought they were prepared for, but nobody is ever truly ready, as the universe is quite mysterious and filled with surprises. But the two could certainly try their best, and try they did. 

****

It had been 2 weeks since the whole wedding debacle had gone down, and while they both had agreed prior to the wedding that nothing would have to change, the tiny tyrant had a change of plans. He insisted that since they were married to each other, but couldn’t live together, that they would have to visit one another more to make up for it. 

****

This was how Goku found himself on the emperor’s main ship, training the dictator’s peons just as he had asked. It wasn’t particularly fun for the Saiyan, as these soldiers were all fairly weak compared to himself. But Frieza had promised that if he trained them for him, he would go a round or two with him later once his days work had been finished. 

****

So train them he did. The soldiers were thrilled to be doing something other than their normal drills, especially with someone so strong. Everything that the gi wearing male asked them to do, they did excitedly and with no hesitation, and they would have always done so, even without the direct order from their lord. 

****

Of course, it was quite a shock, having Frieza disappear for an entire day, then come back the next day with the Saiyan beside, as he ordered all soldiers to assemble. He had barked at the whole ship’s crew, commanding that if they ever saw the man on board the ship, they were not to attack him, ever. They were to let him do as he pleased and treat him as if he were the tyrant himself. Any order from the Saiyan, was essentially an order from himself. 

****

Sure they had all known something was going on between their boss and the hyperactive hero, but for Frieza to trust the man enough to give him so much authority, it was unheard of. It left the whole crew, save for Berryblue who had her constant knowing smirk on her face, dazed and confused. They had all shared looks of shock and hesitation, unsure if they had heard him right. 

****

Some of the more perceptive staff members began to figure it all out once the emperor ordered that the man be added to the scanner for his door to his private quarters. Berryblue herself had snickered and didn’t even try to hide it. She was unfazed by the glare their leader had shot at her in response, and only widened her smirk at the gesture. After that, they had all been informed that the man would be stepping in every once in a while to teach them and help hone their skills, then they were dismissed. 

****

Goku could still recall the day clearly, as he had been quite confused himself. He told Frieza that he didn’t need any power or authority over his army, and instead of getting the pleased smirk he had assumed he would get, all he got was anger as the Ice-jin screamed that he had to have some power and that it was not up for debate. 

He still had no clue why it was so important that they be seen together by the whole ship, nor why he was required to have any power over the people onboard the craft. When he asked Frieza about it later after he had calmed down, the only answer he had gotten was ‘so that it is official.’ whatever that meant. He had just chalked it up to being some royal thing and shrugged it off at the time, but it was something that he found returning to his mind whenever he was bored and had time to think. 

****

These thoughts and memories were cut short by the sound of an alarm blaring, signaling that training was over and all soldiers were to report back to their barracks for their scheduled 8 hours of rest. Which also meant that it was time for Goku to go harass his husband. Husband, the word still felt so foreign to him. Not in a bad way, just something new that didn’t quite feel real yet. Like a new pair of shoes that still needed to be broken in before they could truly belong to someone. 

****

With a sigh of relief and a cheery farewell to the soldiers he had just been working with, the Saiyan spun on his feet and rushed off down the hallway leading to the helm of the ship where he knew his workaholic partner would be. 

****

It wasn’t a long trek by any means, but the onyx haired man was still fairly new to the place, so he tended to lose his way and wind up in the wrong place more often than not. Thankfully there were always people willing to point him in the right direction, some were nicer about it than others and would take their time to either walk him to his desired destination or just to thoroughly explain it and re-explain it if necessary. 

****

As for the ones who weren’t as understanding, it never bothered Goku, but it certainly bothered Frieza. True he taught his men to be cruel and merciless, but not to each other, and definitely not to special guests that he had given specific orders to be treated with respect. The one time he had been expecting Goku to meet him in his private training room at a set time, the man had been horrendously late. So late that he never showed up and Frieza had to go looking for him himself. 

****

Needless to say, when he finally found the idiot, he was beyond ticked. But it wasn’t until he had questioned the man and found out he had gotten lost and asked for directions that he really got pissed. Goku, being the trusting fool that he was, hadn’t thought to ask someone else for confirmation when a man he didn’t recognize had laughed and pointed him to the opposite end of the ship. 

****

Of course, that particular man had been the newest addition to the Frieza Force, and thus had no idea who Goku was. So the man had just assumed the Saiyan was lying and sent him as far from his actual destination as possible. Suffice to say that new recruit hadn't lasted very long, for there was a body on his floor that night, despite Goku’s best efforts to stop him. 

****

Thankfully Goku was able to find his way to the helm without much issue this time, and found his lover still mulling over some paperwork, his ever faithful attendant by his side. 

****

“Hey, Frieza, you know your alarm went off right? That means you’re supposed to be free now, doesn’t it? So can we have that match now? Huh? Can we? Can we?!”

****

The emperor sighed, placing the forms down and rubbing at his temples. He cast a quick glance at the small woman who floated over to intervene as soon as he gave her the look, seemingly asking for her assistance. 

****

"I'm sorry, but Lord Frieza will be busy for quite a while still. He has a lot of work to catch up on. So if you would like to leave for the night, then you may do so. Thank you for your work."

****

As the old woman dipped into a bow, the Saiyan cast a pout over her to his husband, who was glaring at the wall. He seemed to sense the man's eyes on him, as he spoke without turning to face him.

****

"My apologies, I did not think I would be this swamped when I made that promise. I haven't been this busy in a long time. There has been an influx of planets for me to sell lately, as I have been getting more recruits to clear them out as of late. Which, of course, means more paperwork. The next time you visit, we can spar for an extended period to make up for today."

****

It seemed like a fair trade off, even though he was disappointed that he would have to wait, he understood it couldn't be helped. If he complained, that would only set the smaller male off on a tirade. So he simply nodded and placed two fingers on his forehead, preparing to lock onto Vegeta's energy and head home. 

****

However, as he was about to blip out of the craft, he cast one last look at his husband and noticed his tense posture. How tightly his legs were crossed, go hard his fingers pressed into his head, how his tail swisher erratically. He was upset, very upset, and Goku didn't need to see the reflection of his pouting face in the window to know it.

****

"I can wait."

****

"Huh?"

****

"I said I can wait. It'll only be a couple more hours right? I don't mind waiting with you while you work. If that's okay with you that is."

****

The monarch pulled a flabbergasted expression as he gazed quizzically at his husband. 

****

"You do realize that there is no guarantee this will only take a couple more hours? I may work on this for the rest of the night and  _ still _ not get it finished."

****

"I don't mind. Besides, you look like you could use the company. Maybe I can help you get some of that stress out in a different way this time."

****

The comment sounded awfully dirty, but it was said with such an innocent smile, that Frieza had to believe it was unintentional. If it were anyone else, he would have blushed and chewed them out, or even killed them on the spot. Instead, all he did was shake his head and relent, realizing that he wouldn't be able to convince him to leave no matter what he said.

****

So, with that settled, the tyrant hot back to work, pouring over the documents as quickly, yet thoroughly as possible. All while Goku chirped here and there about random and seemingly trivial things. Everything and anything that popped into his head, immediately falling from his lips.

****

Sadly, even after another 3 hours, Frieza was still not done with the paperwork. He was ready to tell the Saiyan to just give up and go home once more, and turned to him to vocalize that thought, when all of a sudden his faithful attendant floated over to address him.

****

"Go on ahead and put those down for the time being my Lord. You have worked long enough on them and I can tell it is getting to you. You have not made much headway in the last 20 minutes, I believe it would do your mind some good to take a break."

****

"But these papers must be finalized within the next 10 hours. I cannot simply abandon them to go play with a Saiyan."

****

The woman smirked at the scowl her Lord sent her, nonplussed as always and clearly not afraid to show it.

****

"Yes, and if it comes to that I am more than capable of doing them myself. So go, you have barely had any time to even sleep lately, much less any time for recreation and relaxation. You two have not even had the time or opportunity to have a proper honeymoon yet. Simply unacceptable. Go on and let the Saiyan unwind you."

****

A low warning growl cut through the air as the tyrant snapped his blood red gaze over to the woman. Seeing that she struck a nerve, the elderly being in the room only widened her smirk. 

****

Sadly, the other male in the room did not have the same reaction as Frieza, as he was beaming happily, the comment about a honeymoon completely flying over his head.

****

"Wow, do you mean it!? You'll really do his work for him so we can spar?!"

****

"Yes, you two just go play and don't worry about the time." She said, smirk softening out a tad.

****

Over the course of Goku's many visits, especially since their marriage, the two had built up something akin to a friendship. 

****

They often got along quite well, as most of Berryblue's teasing remarks went unnoticed by the Saiyan and she for some reason found that fact endearing. 

****

While he should probably be glad that the two got along so well, Frieza found it more irritating than anything, especially when he became involved in their talks.

****

"Yippe! You're the best! Thanks a bunch! C'mon Frieza, you heard her! Lets go spar already!" 

****

With a deep, suffering sigh, the emperor stood to follow his husband.

****

"Oh very well. I swear, nothing good can come from you two being in the same room as each other. In fact, I am fairly certain that it is actually quite detrimental to my sanity."

****

"Dead-tree-mental?"

****

"...Bad for my mental health."

****

"Oh. Okay."

****

The woman giggled at the two's antics, earning her a tired glare from Frieza, and a giddy grin form Goku, before the couple exited the room and made their way to the emperor's private training grounds. 

****

The pair had grown rather used to their casual battles over the duration of their relationship. Often times the two wouldn't even ask if the other was ready, before charging straight at each other. 

****

The spouses would just walk in, stretch, share a quick glance and proceed to beat one another into the proverbial dirt, no mercy to be seen anywhere from either combatant. 

****

This time was no different, as the lovers went through their own warm ups in silence and shared a quick look once they were both finished. In the blink of an eye, both men had disappeared, in their places were small puffs of dust kicked up from the floor as they both pounced with a mighty battle cry from each of them.

****

Arms clashed against one another in an x shape, the Saiyan swiftly throwing a knee up to try and knock back his opponent. Frieza was quick to block him with his own leg, and lashed out in turn with a swipe of his tail, effectively forcing Goku to retreat. 

****

Both men's lips quirked up into a smirk, the charged air surrounding them became even more infused with tension. This was also a common occurrence in their fights, especially when they got in close quarters, and not just because of Goku's habit to bite. 

****

Of course it was the little lizard who broke their starting contest first, as he screamed and unleashed a volley of death beams upon his dim lover. Fortunately for the mammal, intelligence is not entirely necessary on the battlefield, which meant that he was able to simply slap the energy beams away with a single hand and respond with his own Ki spheres. 

****

The longer the war went on, the less careful the two became. Eventually giving in to their desire for victory so much so that they allowed themselves to take more damage, in order to deal more hits in turn. Thankfully, they were both quite accustomed to a little pain, and seemed to be of the same mind that the rush they got from it made the pain worth it. 

****

The thrill that came from the danger they were in, from how close and intimately familiar with each other's bodies they both were, it was something that just couldn't be rivaled, nor could it be found anywhere else. This feeling was what the Saiyan lived for, and as the two spent more time together, it became something that the Ice-jin learned to relish too, even if he refused to admit it.

****

As the hours passed and the battle began to wind down, the two were left at a stalemate. Frieza, who was incredibly durable as well as the only one who didn't look dead on his feet, declared himself the winner even though neither had surrendered. Goku had good naturedly laughed and allowed the tyrant to claim the win for himself, choosing to replenish his oxygen supply instead of trying to argue with his husband. 

****

Once the simian had recovered, the two made their way out of the training room side by side. Goku chatting happily as his calm companion simply listened and hummed when he was expected to. The ship would remain silent for another couple hours until the crew awoke. 

****

Which meant that Frieza should be getting some rest too while he still could, and he normally would be doing exactly that, but not on this night however. He knew that Goku expected him to be retiring to his personal chambers, but he just had too much work to get done to be wasting time sleeping. 

****

So when the turn came up that would lead him down the corridor to his room and he walked past it, he wasn't surprised when the Saiyan suddenly went silent. He still followed the emperor of course, but he did so in silence, clearly pondering whether or not he to say something.

****

When the two returned to the command center, Goku finally found his voice, causing the two to stop at the door.

****

"Frieza, what are we doing here? Aren't you're guys gonna be getting up soon? You should be getting some sleep too."

****

With a sigh and slouched shoulders, the tailed Male turned to give his significant other a tired glare.

****

"Yes Goku, I'm sure I should be sleeping, and typically I would be, however there is far too much work that requires my attention. Therefore, I simply lack the time to waste on such things as sleep."

****

The two fell into silence for a moment, the air becoming tense in an unpleasant manner. The tyrant took a deep breath as he turned back around and lifted a hand to the panel to open the door. 

****

"Its my fault for making you fight me, huh?"

****

The snow white hand instantly froze in midair, the owner of said hand equally shocked into stillness, wide eyed and mouth agape. He hadn't expected his lover go sound so guilty and upset, after all, it wasn't as if this were the first time that the mini monarch would skip out on his nightly rest, although the Saiyan probably wasn't aware of that.

****

Swallowing his nerves and stealing his voice, the emperor scoffed and answered the other man.

****

"Oh please, even if you had not insisted on doing battle with me, I would still have worked through the night. I thought that was part of the reason why you insisted in the first place. Besides, that little scuffle of ours did wonders for me. I am much calmer now."

****

"Well, I had a feeling that you were pretty stressed out, so I did think it would be good for you to get some of that out, better you beat me up than kill someone for no reason after all. But mostly, I just really wanted to fight ya. But still, you should get some sleep. I mean, your servant said she'd handle it all, right?"

****

"I see, and you would rather I have her forgo sleeping in my place? Does she not also deserve to rest?"

****

"W-Well, yeah, but I mean, she offered didn't she? So maybe she's just not tired."

****

Frieza shook his head and placed his hand on the panel, waiting for the scanner to keep and open the door.

****

"Listen Goku, I appreciate the concern, but I am quite capable of going without sleep for a day if need be. In fact, my kind can go 3 days without so much as a wink of sleep. You on the other hand, appear as though you may drop dead any second. You do not have my race's resilience, so you may wish to hurry home and get some sleep yourself."

****

The lizard didn't need to look behind him as he waltzed into the room, he already knew that his husband would be pouting and dutifully following him despite his words. 

****

As soon as he opened the door, his faithful attendant snapped her head up and gave him a narrow eyed gaze, clearly displeased to see him back.

****

"My lord, what are you doing here? I thought we had agreed upon you taking the rest of the night off."

****

"I am here to relieve you from those papers. You may retire for the night now Berryblue, you have my gratitude for your aid." Spoke the ruler, arms crossed in an authoritative manner.

****

"If I may my lord, I believe you should leave these to me and get some rest yourself. It will do us no good if you are tired and crankier than usual tomorrow."

****

The growl that shot from Frieza's mouth was more for show than anything. They both knew he wouldn't do anything to her, but he still had to keep up appearances in front of his partner. 

****

"Yeah, she's right Frieza. See? I told you that you should just go to bed."

****

"You be silent Saiyan! This matter does not concern you any longer! Besides, I am fairly certain I told you to go home and go to bed yourself instead of preaching at me."

****

The old woman smiled as she made her way over to his lover's side, placing a hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort and keep him there. 

****

"But it does concern me, that's why I'm trying to get you to go to sleep."

****

The emperor groaned and shook his head, sometimes he truly forgot how dumb Goku could be.

****

"I meant that it was none of your business Goku, not that I was doubting your needless worry for my well being."

****

"Oh. But, isn't it kind of my business though? I mean, isn't a husband supposed to worry about his partner and try to help them?"

****

Try as he might to keep away the heat in his face, the tyrant could still feel his cheeks darken a tad. 

****

"He is quite right my lord, at this rate you will work yourself into yet another early grave."

****

With the small woman's words backing him, Goku stepped forward and laid a gentle grip on Frieza's shoulder.

****

"Come on, let's get you to bed. I promise I will go home right after that, okay? Is it a deal?"

****

The glare on the dictator's face said all he needed to before he could even open his mouth to respond. Which lead to Berryblue taking drastic measures.

****

"My my, it seems I was wrong. I was under the impression that you had grown up my lord, but apparently you are still a child. Oh how your father must be rolling in his proverbial grave. It must be my fault, I must have done an inadequate job raising you."

****

Suddenly, the entire atmosphere shifted from hot anger, to freezing cold hatred. His gaze slid over to the woman who had a hand to her forehead in a dramatic fashion. He knew she was playing him, she knew how little he gave a damn about his father or his feelings. But what he did care about was her previous comment, he would not allow himself to be called childish. 

****

Taking a deep breath, he blew the air out of his nose and used two fingers to rub the bridge of it. 

****

"Very well, if you insist, then do as you please Berryblue." 

****

The old woman smirked, watching with great satisfaction as the orange clad man cheerily pulled her lord back toward the door they had only just entered through. Feeling a bit cheeky, she decided to voice an idea that had stuck her out of nowhere.

****

"Oh, that reminds me, my lord. There is one task that only you can complete. If you are feeling up to it, then perhaps you could let that Saiyan of yours spend the night here so that he may help you."

****

Too tired to be cautious of what the smaller being could be speaking of, the tyrant cast a lazy glance over his shoulder at her as he stopped in his tracks at the exit.

****

"Oh? And what might that be? I cannot recall anything else pressing at the moment, and certainly not anything that this monkey could be of assistance with."

****

The smirk she already had seemed to triple in size, as she gave him a knowing look.

****

"Well my lord, I was just wondering when I should be expecting my next charge, the Frieza Force needs an heir after all."

****

Of all the things she could have said, that was the last one that Frieza would have expected. His countenance flooded immediately, completely eclipsing any of his usual white complexion. 

****

Thankfully, his poor, sweet, idiotic Goku, seemed totally unfazed. Meaning the comment went right over his dumb, yet pretty, little head. 

****

"Uhh, no offense, but how am I supposed to help with that? There's no air in space. How am I supposed to help Frieza get you some?"

****

On any other day, in any other situation, Frieza would not hesitate to correct his husband's stupidity as it was practically his second job. But, right now, he was grateful for it.

****

"Yes, he is right Berryblue, perhaps you are even more tired than you thought. That was a completely asinine request. One that I shall gladly forget, for both of our sakes. Goodnight." 

****

Without another second wasted, he snapped his head back around and walked briskly from the command center and towards his private quarters. He heard Goku give a shaky goodbye and begin running after him. But it wasn't until they reached his room, with the safety of closed doors, that either of them spoke to one another.

****

"Umm, so are you gonna explain what that was all about?" 

****

There was a heavy, oppressive silence that fell between them as Goku waited for some kind of answer from his lover who was glaring at the floor, arms crossed much too tightly across his smaller chest.

****

"...Not right now Goku."

****

"..Okay then. Well, you should get into bed and get some sleep. I'm sure you'll have a long day ahead of ya tomorrow. G'night Frieza."

****

The black haired Male slowly brought two fingers up to his forehead and closed his eyes, locking on to Vegeta's energy signal. Despite the fact that the prince did not condone their relationship, he was still the 2nd strongest being on Earth and thus, he was Goku's nonconsensual beacon for teleporting to. 

****

Realizing Goku was about to leave, the tyrant quickly thought about simply letting him go with nary a word to him, but decided against it, as he was not raised that way. 

****

"Goku. Wait."

****

The man's eyes blinked open in surprise, fingers moving the smallest fraction away from his forehead.

****

"Yeah?"

****

A sigh of resignation filled the room, scarlet orbs slowly lifting to meet black in a slight pout, clearly unhappy about what he was about to do.

****

"I am grateful for your actions today. Your assistance was irreplaceable. You have my sincerest thanks."

****

The Saiyan nearly flinched, hand flying up to scratch the back of his head in his usual nervous tick. He was unsure where the professional behavior had come from, and didn't have any idea how to respond to it. 

****

After a moment of flailing, the taller man settled on just moving his hand from behind his head and resting it on top of Frieza's, rubbing his hand in a manner that was almost petting.

****

"Sure thing Frieza, that's what friends are for. Or, uh, husbands I guess. Heh heh."

****

Knowing that the evil emperor would not respond well to such an action, the Saiyan was quick to retract his appendage, lest he lose it, shouting an awkward "Well, bye!" with a half hearted wave, before placing his fingers on his forehead and disappearing. 

****

What Goku didn't know, was that the lizard did not immediately blow up as he had expected. Instead, he simply gave a wide eyed gaze, hand slowly reaching up to touch where Goku's hand had been. The Male blinked a few times, attempting to process what had happened and how he felt about it. 

****

When that processing finished and he still couldn't decide how to properly react to something nice and warm, but horribly sweet and domestic, that was when he got angry. The tyrant growled in frustration as he stomped over to his lush bed and threw himself on top of it.

****

Stupid Goku and his dumb, sweet gestures that made his chest tighten in the most pleasant ways. 

****

Once he was lying in his bed, his mind began to drift to many topics, mostly involving either his work or his husband, and eventually settling on the comment from earlier that bridged them both.

****

An heir.

****

It was true that as the emperor of his army, he was expected to sire a child that would eventually lead his empire one day. But he hadn't ever put much thought into it before. It wasn't really a question of whether or not he wanted children, no, it was more of a question about  **_when_ ** he wanted them.

****

He was still quite young himself, meaning he had plenty of time to simply enjoy his prime and rule his universe himself, without having to worry about a child being thrown into the mix.

****

But Berryblue had a point, he had chosen a mate already, and the old woman wasn't getting any younger. If he wanted to be sure that she was still around when his child needed her, having that child sooner rather than later was a very prudent idea.

****

So it all boiled down to, did Frieza want a child now or not? 

****

Considering how much of an impact his caretaker had on not only him, but his father as well, the malicious monarch decided that he would like to ensure that she was a part of his child's life as well. She wouldn't necessarily have to raise the child for him all by herself, as he was more than keen on molding the kid himself, watching it learn and grow. 

****

Yes, he would be sure to be a better father than his own was to him. But this wasn't just about him, he was married now, that meant there was a second party in all this other than himself. Goku.

****

How would Goku feel about having another child? Would he be happy? Sad? Angry? 

****

He had seen how Gohan turned out, he had heard plenty about how Goku was practically never there for the boy, the man barely had any involvement in the young man's life at all. 

****

Yet he seemed to be a bit better with his second son, Goten, as he and the boy seemed much more alike and spent more time together. Even though that still wasn't much of an improvement, as he really only saw his two children as more friends, it was still something. 

****

But was it really enough of an improvement to justify wanting to have a child with him? Would he treat their child better than his other two? Would he treat it worse? The same?

****

...Would he end up abandoning Frieza with their child, leaving it all to the emperor and his nanny? 

****

Perhaps wanting to raise a child with a man who already had two and didn't seem to care for the lifestyle at all was too idyllic. After all, this whole thing only started off as a strategic plan to secure an heir for the future of his empire.

****

This wasn't something he could or even should decide in one night. Where had those feelings and worries even come from? They had just appeared out of nowhere. 

****

_ Oh well, that is a problem for another time. Perhaps I will simply inquire about the monkey's thoughts and feelings on the matter at a later date. ...Or perhaps I will just keep this to myself, lest I stir the pot and lose everything. For now, I must rest so that I may perform my duties flawlessly tomorrow.  _ Thought the tired tyrant.

****

As his thoughts became fewer and farther between, mind slowing as sleep inched further over him, the tailed being snuggled into his mattress, clutched his pillow, and burrowed under his blankets in search of the extra warmth he had grown used to having from his partner. 

****

Ultimately not coming to a decision on the heir debacle, or even deciding whether or not to ask his lover about making a decision. 

****

The only decisions that he had managed to reach that night were, whenever he did end up having a child, he would make sure to be a damn good parent to that child, whether he was the only one or not. 

****

That he really was glad he had Goku, and that he should really think about doing a better job of showing that fact, unless he wanted to lose the man he cherished.

****

But for now, the biggest decision he made, was that he was really happy that he allowed Berryblue and Goku to convince him to retire for the night, because with how his mind was going, he really seemed like he needed the rest.

****

FIN Part 1

****

__

****  
  



	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Frieza discuss the matter at hand, that's it. It's a super short chapter, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Frieza is suuper out of character in this one, but it's on purpose. It will all make sense soon, I promise.

It had been nearly a month, twenty-seven days to be exact, since the night in question had occurred. Not a day had gone by that Frieza did not ponder over Berryblue’s question in some capacity. Sure he didn’t think about it all the time, sometimes he pushed it out of his mind as soon as it entered and focused on his daily tasks. 

Other times, he would find himself sitting in silence and turning the idea around in his head for hours. The more he thought it all over, the more he grew fond of the idea of having a child, regardless of his partner’s opinion on the matter.

He wanted a child. Yes, it was true that by marriage he technically had 2 sons already, but he wanted a kid that could carry on his lineage and their naming theme. A little tyke of his own that he could raise from a blank slate. 

Perhaps he had become soft after all. Desiring something so domestic, it was quite honestly beneath him, or at least, who he used to be. Goku really had changed him, for better or worse. 

With a deep sigh of suffering, the tyrant lifted a hand to rest his chin upon, eyes glazed over and not at all paying attention to his surroundings. Tail swishing over the side of his hover chair absentmindedly, as he waited for Goku to show up. 

He was sick of all this internal debating with himself. As an emperor, he was supposed to be better than this. An emperor was  **_supposed_ ** to get what they wanted no matter what, no hesitation or debating, just action. 

So, without further ado, the second that his Saiyan appeared before him, he announced that they needed to talk and dragged the man, via his tail, all the way to his bedroom. Ignoring any and all protests from the other man along the way, refusing to speak until they were safely behind closed doors.

"Woah, Frieza, what is going on? Are you okay? You seem like you're really upset about something. And what was all that dragging about?"

The Ice-jin raised a hand, effectively silencing the man.

"As I said before, we need to talk Saiyan. I am fine, and even if I were not, I do not require, nor do I desire, your concern."

The onyx eyed male seemed unconvinced, as he gave a quizzical stare, head tilted slightly at his shorter companion, yet remained silent on the matter all the same.

"Okay. So what do we need to talk about? I don't think I did anything wrong. Is this about what that berry lady said that upset you last week?"

"...Goku that was a month ago."

"..oh...oops."

The monarch shook his head, clearly used to the man and his habits, but that didn't mean he was happy about them. 

"Despite your lack of memory for the date, your deduction of that event being the cause of my woes was correct." 

The blank stare he received from the Saiyan told him that once again his expansive vocabulary had lost the man somewhere along the way, again proving to him that he would need to work on that particular problem at some point. 

Perhaps he could find a way to bribe the dimwitted ape into working with a tutor. But that was a problem for another time, for now he needed to focus on broaching this touchy topic. 

The emperor placed over to his window tensely, arms crossed behind his back as he gazed out at the stars, tail curling and uncurling repeatedly in a clear sign of anxiousness. 

"*ahem* Berryblue has brought to my attention that, as we are now permanently bonded, it would be an opportune time to complete one of my duties as the emperor of this universe…"

"Okay, and what does us being married have to do with your job?" Asked Goku, as he took careful steps to come up behind his partner, being cautious in case the smaller male decided to lash out in his frustration.

"As the ruler of the Frieza Force, and emperor over all, I acquired this position from my father when he retired, just as he did from his father."

"Right, I remember you saying something about that when we brought your dad back for the day for our wedding."

Without missing a beat, the tyrant snapped his eyes up to deliver a harsh glare at Goku's reflection in the window.

"Not we, you. That was a terrible idea and I do not want you slandering my name by attaching it to that foolhardy operation of yours."

The orange clad fool let out a cheerful burst of laughter, lips shooting up into a grin as he crossed his arms behind his head, all worry suddenly gone.

"Oh yeah that's right, I was the one who came up with that. But hey, at least it worked out in the end, right?"

Frieza sighed, shaking his head as his eyes closed in resignation. 

"Yes, no thanks to you."

"Hey, I handled Vegeta."

"I could have dealt with him much sooner had you simply gotten off of your moral high horse and agreed with me on dispatching him."

"Frieza, you and I both know that if you did kill Vegeta, nobody else would have accepted our relationship. Including me."

At that moment, a growl cut through the room, warning Goku to tread lightly from here on out, or else there would be hell to pay. Hearing that their relationship was so fragile that killing one person could break it up, was not something that anyone would want to hear, especially when the person hearing it happened to kill hundreds daily. This moment in particular was the worst possible time to be saying such things since Frieza was trying to have a serious discussion. Thankfully, Goku immediately caught on, as he was quite used to dealing with the other man by now, and swiftly changed the subject.

"Anyway, what does any of that have to do with what Blueberry said?"

" _ Berryblue _ has pointed out that I must produce an heir with which to pass on my empire to. It does not have to be anytime soon, as I can and will continue to rule for quite some time to come. But eventually, I must fulfill my responsibilities."

A moment of silence passed between the two, leading Frieza to believe that the information was sinking in and that Goku had pieced together what he was getting at. But of course, that would be giving his lover too much credit.

"...What?"

With a sigh equal parts anger and tiredness, the tyrant spun around to face the man, eyes flashing in frustration as he swung a fist out, causing Goku to leap back.

"It means I must have a child you imbecile! With or without you, I am expected to deliver an heir! A legitimate offspring that can carry on my position in my place!" Growled the villain.

"Oh."

As Frieza attempted to reign himself in, Goku stood in silence, mulling over his husbands words. As soon as Frieza had sufficiently calmed down and fended off his irritation, the embarrassment of what he had just relayed set in. 

"Um, I still don't really get it Frieza. Aren't you a guy? How are you supposed to have a baby?"

And of course Goku lacked the tact to notice the dictator's clear discomfort. Of course Goku didn't realize now would be a good time to exercise caution and give him time. No, instead, it was just like him to dive straight in to the hard questions.

"Wait, is this your way of saying that you're expected to go find a girl to have babies for you like I did with Chichi? Is that what you're worried about?"

As the Ice-jin flinched, cheeks growing noticeably darker, the Saiyan casually placed a finger to his chin and glanced at the ceiling in thought. 

"But then again, when I did it with Chichi I was married to her, is that what's going on? Blueberry wants you to marry a girl so you can have babies?"

Teeth bit heavily into white skin until the taste of blood filled his mouth. He just wanted a minute to compose himself, but Goku just kept going and making everything worse! 

"Oh. But boys and girls have different parts you know? So we do different things. Hey Frieza, do you have the parts? Cuz you don't look like you do. If you're going to make babies, then you have to have one of the two parts. You know, like how guys have a-"

"ENOUGH! Cease your uncouth speaking at once Goku!"

The sound of teeth slamming down against each other rang clear, as Goku swiftly shut his mouth. Instead eyeing the tyrant innocently, waiting for him to answer his questions. With a deep breath to steel his nerves, Frieza addressed the elephant in the room.

"You should not have to ask, especially at this point in our courtship, but yes I am male. As for your other questions, I believe I have made it quite clear that I do not fancy any other being in the entirety of this universe, so you have no reason to be concerned about me leaving you for some female. And no, Berryblue did not tell me to do anything of the sort."

The man nodded encouragingly in an attempt to get the emperor to continue, despite the fact that he clearly didn't want to. When he realized that it wasn't working, he spoke up.

"Okay, so I don't need to worry about us getting unmarried. Cool. But what does this have to do with me then? And how are you supposed to have a kid?"

"...Among my species, as we have only one gender, an elixir that can stimulate our bodies to create offspring asexually was quickly developed. Although, *ahem* sexual reproduction is also a viable way of going about procreating." Said the Ice-jin, fist covering his lips, blush staining his face, and eyes looking anywhere but his husband.

"Oh, that's neat. Guess I really don't know anything about you and your race. But I'm still kind of lost here…What are you trying to say?"

"...I am asking if you would like to have a child with me Goku."

After ripping the bandage off of the wound he had been sporting for so long, Frieza felt two very different things. One was freedom, he felt much lighter and stood taller. He didn't have anymore secret's to keep, or skeletons to hide, which was an incredible feeling of relief.

The other, was fear. He was afraid of how his husband would respond. If anything, asking only made him even more afraid of the others answer, though it was nice to not have to walk around on eggshells anymore.

One thing the lizard had always prided himself on was his acting prowess. It came in very handy many times in his life, and he was always able to fool his target. But in this situation, try as he might to school his features, his true emotions shone through in his eyes. He could calm his voice, fight the heat from his cheeks, relax his tight posture, slow his heartbeat, but he could not keep the pain and fear from his eyes as he spoke.

"I always assumed I would follow in my father's footsteps and have an heir on my own. I always assumed I would rule by myself and never fall for anyone. But since you have come into my life, you have dashed many of my plans and you have proved quite well that even I cannot predict how my life will play out. I have already differed from my father by marrying, so I may as well continue down this path and see where it leads me. As you are my partner, it only seems logical to explain the situation to you and ask for your input. I wished to give you the option before I went ahead with anything myself. So, what say you Saiyan?"

Without saying a word, Goku marched forward and clamped a hand down on his lover's shoulder, causing the little leader to flinch and give a curious glance at the offending appendage before meeting the charcoal eyes that seemed to stare into his soul.

"Hey, it's okay, just calm down and take a deep breath Frieza. I get that this is really important to you for some reason, but that doesn't mean ya gotta freak out over it. We'll figure this out, alright?"

Every part of the white and purple body beneath that one large hand, felt as if it had been set ablaze. It may have taken him quite some time to get used to all the softer aspects of their relationship, but as much as he normally liked to act as if he hated them, this was one of the few times that he didn't.

Instead of slapping the other's hand away and pretending to be angry or offended, he simply reached up with his own hand, placed it atop his husbands, and squeezed it slightly in affirmation.

"Okay. So, why don't we just start from the beginning. You wanna know how I'd feel about having a kid with you, right? Well, if you want me to be completely honest, my answer would be that I don't really care. I mean, I'm sure if we had a kid, they would be super strong! So it would be fun to fight 'em and spar with 'em someday once we've trained them. But I'm not really interested in some normal, boring domestic life. Sure, I think I'm pretty good with kids, but I'm not the kind of guy who wants to settle down and raise one, ya know? But if you want to have one, then I'll definitely be friends with 'em!"

All at once, the truth hit, leaving disappointment and sadness deeply rooted in the monarch's tiny cold heart. He knew this would be the outcome, he  **_knew_ ** it. And yet he still dared to hope. It wasn't anybody's fault but his own for his emotional distress.

He felt like such a fool. A total laughing stock! He, the emperor of the universe, the mighty Lord Frieza, was turned down. Goku wanted to date him, he wanted to marry him, he always wanted to fight him, so why didn't he want to start a family with him? Isn't that supposed to be what all good guys want? Is that not the kind of thing that they fight for?

Frieza was never a crier, but he had been feeling more and more prone to emotions and physical contact lately, he had simply chalked it up to his stress and worry over whether or not to tell Goku, but even so, he had never felt compelled to cry. But this, this event, it drove him pretty damn close.

He could feel himself tremble, his teeth bite into his lip to silence any unwanted noise, eyes feeling uncharacteristically moist, as if the beginnings of tears had formed there against his wishes. And if he could tell how off he was, then Goku certainly could as well, which was even worse than if it were just Frieza himself, or even if he were with Berryblue.

Out of nowhere, Goku retracted his hand and raised both in front of him as if he were surrendering to someone. Eyes wide as he gave a nervous grin and stepped back from the tyrant.

"Uh but hey, even if I did want to do this, are we even able to do it?"

Upon hearing the other man's voice, the emperor blinked to clear away his emotional vulnerability, then nodded at the taller male.

"Oh course, I already told you that my body has the proper reproductive organs necessary for the task."

"No no no, I mean, are we even, umm, what's the word? You know, the one that says if something will work with something? Like when you have two different things and you don't know if they will connect or not?"

"...Compatible?"

"Yeah! That's it! So are we compatible? Cuz we're both from different races, you're a lizard, and I'm a monkey."

Suddenly, the most prevalent thing the diminutive dictator was feeling, was shock and confusion. He hadn't thought about that little hiccup at all. It had never even occurred to him that there would be an issue with their species! However, Goku, his lovable idiot, had thought of it. 

Did that mean he might actually be interested in the idea after all? Or was he just interested in knowing if they could complete coitus without having to worry about pregnancy occurring? 

No, Goku didn't care about that kind of thing. That man seemed to get the same high from fighting, that most people would get from intercourse. So he didn't need or crave sex since fighting was sex to him. 

"I am not sure. Admittedly, that little tidbit of information never even crossed my mind as a possible obstacle."

"Well, why don't you see if you can figure that out and get back to me on it? In the meantime, I'll think about your offer, okay? I promise. Like I said, I don't really care, but you do. So, I'll try and give it a fair and honest shot before I just immediately dismiss it."

The hope that sparked instantly in the scarlet orbs belonging to the Ice-jin was unstoppable. He had just gotten done mentally degrading himself for setting himself up to be hurt, only for him to turn around and do it all over again. But he still had a shot. He could still get what he oh so desired.

"Of course, I will get my top, most trustworthy scientists, on it." 

"Cool. Well, I've gotta go train your soldiers, and I'm sure you've got some dumb old paperwork that needs your name on it, so we should probably head our separate ways."

At the mention of work, his positive mood immediately shifted into a sour one. A scowl taking its rightful place on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, and I unfortunately will have to work late tonight, not to mention I have a trade scheduled for tomorrow morning, so I will be unable to spare with you tonight. So sorry for the inconvenience."

"Nah, that's okay. We can always spar some other time. Anyway, see you later!"

The Saiyan turned around and headed for the door with nary another word spoken, hand casually waved over his shoulder as he retreated. It wasn't until he reached his destination that he stopped and spoke again, back still facing the tyrant as he turned his head to give a small smile over his shoulder.

"Oh, and Frieza? Thanks for giving me a choice instead of just forcing me into this like Chichi did, I really do appreciate it."

The sincerity in the gi wearing male's words was a shock to the lizard. Rarely if ever did the two men talk like this with each other, or in Frieza's case, at all. They usually didn't need words, they said everything they needed to through body language. When they clashed, when their fists connected, it spoke volumes. 

Anything they couldn't convey with a battle, they got through with their eyes, posture and gestures. Which was especially viable for Frieza since he had an extra appendage.  So for Goku to make a point to tell him how much he appreciated a basic right, it struck a chord with the tyrant, and it struck it hard. 

Plastering on a smirk for show, even though he really felt like smiling back at the man he felt his heart swooning for. The emperor of all gave a half-hearted scoff before replying to the Saiyan.

"Do not get used to it monkey. I assure you if it had been any other issue, I would have simply taken charge and gotten it done myself. The gravity of this situation is the only reason I deigned to get your opinion. So there is no need to thank me."

Smile turned into a smirk, as the kind and grateful eyes the ape was giving him transformed into narrowed serious ones. A small scoff of his own escaping his lips as he headed out the door.

"Sure Frieza. I'll see you later. Good luck."

With that parting comment, he had said his piece, leaving the ball in Frieza's court to deal with. 

Frieza himself sighed and shook his head, attempting to clear his mind and set the issue aside for the moment. The simian was right, he had work to do, so his personal affairs would just have to wait. Not to mention how crazy it was that he was thinking like this in the first place, this was so concerning that an evaluation almost seemed it should be in order.

Right now, he needed to be Lord Frieza, emperor of the universe. Not some lovesick fool who wanted to settle down and have kids.

He would certainly be stopping off to have a word with his scientists before he headed off to see what Berryblue had for him to do today. The royal was understandably eager to get this matter sorted out, since he had been thinking about it and wanting it for so long, but that wasn't the only reason he was rushing to settle the issue. 

No, he was also in a hurry, because he was tired of this affecting his work. He very much enjoyed position and the work that came with it, as he had stated many times before. So the fact that he could not focus on and enjoy his job until this mushy garbage was out of the way, meant that he needed to take care of it as soon as possible.

The man sighed lightly, head shaking from side to side as a fond smile spread across his face.

"Still, it is quite pathetic how far I have fallen. Perhaps it would have been for the best if I had simply left the fool dead. Ah, but there is no point in thinking this now. I cannot change the past, and even if I could, it would most likely not do anything for me anyway."

With crossed arms, the tyrant padded over to the door and excited his room, heading straight for the lab. Fond smile long since morphed a smirk. Deep down, he knew he was simply spouting off again. 

It was nothing but hot air, as much as he hated the alien situations and feelings for how soft they were, he knew that he would never be able to kill Goku over it. That bastard was just too darn good at worming his way past all ones defenses and into their hearts. 

He made people feel comfortable, enough that they could drop their guards and enjoy themselves. He made even the evilest individuals smirk and smile. This ability of Goku's was easily the most lethal skill in his arsenal, being too damn likeable. Or, in his case, loveable.

Perhaps that was why he was so desperately trying to, well in no uncertain terms, have the man's child and trap him with himself for as long as the Saiyan shall live. Even though he knew that hadn't worked for the Saiyan's previous partner, which was definitely an unwelcome thought.

...Maybe he should have his mind evaluated while he was stopping by the lab after all.

**_FIN Part 2_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer, so it will take longer for me to write, so please be patient with me on this. Sorry!


	3. A Saiyan's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku contemplates his choices and seeks help and advice from some close friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this turned out okay. It was my first time writing Krillin and 18, so I hope I did right by them, but I'm sure they are far from perfect. But hopefully this chapter is still enjoyable anyway.

Promise, to vow to or swear to do something. Giving one's word that they will abide by whatever they have promised to do. In Goku's case, to think about what Frieza had asked of him. It had only been one day, but the Saiyan was already at his wits end. 

****

So, he sought help from some of the closest people in his life that he thought could shed some light on things for him. This was what lead to him tracking down Gohan's energy and finding himself interrupting a spar between his son and the Namekian who always seemed to be right behind his son.

****

"Yo! What's up?" He exclaimed, hand raised in his typical greeting. 

****

"Oh, hey dad. Me and Piccolo were just getting a little training in. What about you? Did you need something? Usually you would be off training with Whis or trying to get Frieza to spar with you."

****

The half-breed's question caused the older man to flinch and lift a hand to scratch the back of his head in his usual nervous tick. 

****

"Ah, well, about that. I was actually hoping to talk to you about something. I could really use some advice."

****

This shocked both the Namekian and the halfling, as Goku was never one for talking, and he hardly ever needed advice on anything. 

****

The two exchanged a look and a nod, before Piccolo bid his farewell and flew off a small distance to do some meditation and wait for Gohan, in an attempt to give them some semblance of privacy.

****

"So what's on your mind dad?"

****

With absolutely no hesitation or signs of embarrassment, the father blurted out exactly what was on his mind.

****

"Frieza wants to make babies with me."

****

The full blooded Saiyan may not have seen anything wrong with discussing this subject with his son, but that didn't mean the feeling was mutual. 

****

On the contrary, Gohan could find several things wrong with this line of dialogue, as he shot a hand up to cover his mouth in an embarrassed fashion, face red as a tomato. 

****

For one, sex in itself is quite the embarrassing topic, but for a child to have to hear about their parent's sex life, especially when that sex life isn't with their other parent, it can be quite the doozy to unpackage.

****

"O-Oh. I-I see… Um, congratulations?"

****

"Well, thanks, but I meant that he wants to, but I don't know if I do."

****

"Oh."

****

There was an unidentifiable amount of time that passed where the two men didn't make a sound. Goku wanting to give Gohan time to think, and Gohan himself not knowing how to proceed. Finally, after taking a deep breath, the weaker of the two switched his mindset from personal to professional, and continued.

****

"Yeah, I get why that might be a tough decision for you. I know how much you care about him dad, but let's be honest here, you were never the most nurturing. Not to mention you were barely even there. You missed the first 7 years of Goten's life entirely, and your presence was kind of spotty with me too. I always assumed it was because mom forced you into the whole family thing, and that it just wasn't your style. So why are you considering this now?"

****

Goku sighed as he made his way over to a nearby boulder and took a seat, clasping his fingers together in a thoughtful looking style. 

****

"You're right, I know I wasn't there much for you guys, and this whole domestic life really isn't my thing. But Frieza  _ really  _ seems to want it, and he told me that he will be having a kid either way, with or without me. But he seemed upset about the idea of having one without me. So I kind of want to do it for him, y'know? He's done a lot for me in the past, pushed himself way out of his comfort zone and done things I know he hated just for me. So I guess I just thought I should return the favor. And it doesn't sound that bad, at least I know he would let me train this one unlike how your mom was with you."

****

The half-breed sighed heavily and shook his head at his father's words. He could tell that the majority of the reason was just because he cared for his partner and felt bad about possibly letting him down. But that just wasn't a good enough reason to bring a child into the world. 

****

Children were meant to be loved unconditionally by  _ both _ parents. Children were troublesome sure, but they were still a privilege that was not to be taken lightly or half heartedly created. 

****

"Dad, listen. Having kids is a  **_BIG_ ** decision. You can't just have a child because you feel bad or because your partner wants one. You  **both** have to make that choice and want that child, otherwise that kid will suffer for your mistakes and that's just not fair to them. I love Pan more than anything in the world, and I would give anything just to make sure she was safe and happy. I will never regret having her, even if Videl and I fall out of love, I won't let that change how we both treat Pan because it's not her fault and she shouldn't have to pay for her parents blunders. Do you get what I'm saying here dad? You can't have a kid just for Frieza, you have to want that kid yourself and fully commit to it and all that having a child entails."

****

The older man was silent, hands fastening together so tightly that his knuckles were nearly the same color as Frieza's, his eyes were cast to the ground as he glared at nothing.

****

"...So, you're saying that I should just tell him to have a kid on his own?"

****

"Think about it this way dad, if he has a kid on his own, then you are not responsible for it. But you could still be a part of its life, only it would be on your own terms. It would be like how you were with me and Goten. That just seems like a more realistic goal for you. I can't see you or Frieza ever really settling down and raising a family. So if he has a kid on his own and you just interact whenever you are there visiting Frieza, then that would be just fine."

****

The Saiyan's gaze shifted from serious, to somewhat somber, prompting his son to make his way over to his side and place a hand on his shoulder.

****

"I'm sorry dad. I just really don't think it's a good idea for you to do it. Especially not so soon after you guys just got married. What if things end up between you two like they did with mom? It just wouldn't be fair to the kid, and I can't in good faith let you do that if you're not going to do everything you can to make things work. I know you, I know how much you love fighting and training, so unless you can honestly tell me that you love Frieza more than you love fighting and are willing to possibly have to give it all up for him and your potential child, I'm going to have to insist you tell him to have the kid himself."

****

The man stood and shook his head, offering his son a squeeze on his shoulder back, as well as a half-hearted grin. 

****

"Nah, there's nothing to be sorry about Gohan. I asked you for your advice and you gave it to me straight. Nothing to apologize for there. Anyway, Piccolo must be getting pretty bored without ya, so I'll get out of your way now. Thanks for your help Gohan, see ya later!"

****

Without so much as a glance over his shoulder, and ignoring the halfling as he called out to him, the oldest Son took to the air once more, rushing off as fast as he could to put as much distance as possible between him and the two other Z-Fighters.

****

He really did appreciate Gohan's wisdom and insight on the matter, but unfortunately, it didn't really do anything to help him in making a decision. If anything, it only gave him more to think about and brought up more questions. 

****

It took only 3 minutes of silently thinking about it all himself, before he decided to consult another close friend for their opinion on the issue. That was how he found himself at Krillin's house, knocking with an unsteady hand as he waited impatiently for the shorter man to open the door.

****

After a minute of anxious waiting, the bald man opened the door and beamed up at him, immediately greeting him and welcoming him into his home. The second that he saw the serious expression on his best friend's face however, all cheesiness faded and he gave his own serious expression, asking what was wrong.

****

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya like that. It's just, um, can I talk to you about something?"

****

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you were going to tell me that Frieza was attacking the Earth again or something. Sure thing bro, go ahead and have a seat on the couch and tell me what's on your mind."

****

The Saiyan winced, chuckling nervously as his friend gave a nervous laugh of his own. The two men sat across from each other, and after a moment, they lapsed into silence, which worried the shorter male greatly. 

****

Of all the years that he had known Goku, the man had never once been afraid to speak his mind. Yet here he was, hesitating to say something. It deeply concerned him, enough so that he gave a hesitant call of the other man's name and moved to stand, ready to walk over to place a hand on his arm.

****

Suddenly, the black haired male shot his head up and leveled his friend with a stern gaze.

****

"What if I told you that this  _ did _ have something to do with Frieza? Just, not in the way that you're thinking."

****

The monk flinched, blinking owlishly in surprise before he thought the question over. He had heard from Gohan quite a while ago that Frieza was no longer a threat to them or the Earth in any way. Krillin had simply assumed that to mean that the tyrant had been vanquished again, but was quickly assured that was not the case.

****

He was told that Goku had managed to win over another ally, and that if he ever sensed the emperor's energy on or approaching the planet, that he should just ignore it, unless he was directly contacted by Gohan, Piccolo, or Goku himself stating otherwise.

****

Of course, Frieza was a rather traumatic figure in his life. The villain had blown him up from the inside out, he was a sadistic, evil man that knew everything he did was wrong, but enjoyed it all anyway. He had killed many men, women, and children with an honest to god smile on his face. Which made it very hard to truly believe he had turned over a new leaf, and even harder to let go of the past.

****

But he had abided by Gohan's words nonetheless. Goku was his best friend, and no matter what, he trusted him. So if that meant that he had to trust and get along with the evil emperor, that was what he would do. 

****

Choosing his words carefully so as not to upset the taller man further, Krillin cleared his throat and spoke up.

****

"Gohan told me a while ago that Frieza had joined our side. He said you two became friends. Does this have something to do with that? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

****

"Ah, so that's what he told you huh? He said something about letting him handle telling everyone the news, so I did. Didn't know that was what he was going to tell you all though."

****

The human narrowed his eyes as he read between the lines, debating whether or not to press that statement for more information, before deciding that there was indeed something being hidden from him that he needed to know.

****

"Goku, what's going on between you and Frieza? If you aren't friends like Gohan said, then why did he tell me not to worry anymore, that Frieza wasn't a threat to us anymore?"

****

When the Saiyan bit his lip and averted his eyes, Krillin began to backpedal. Goku was acting severely out of character and it was kind of frightening to say the least. 

****

So in an attempt to lighten the mood, the bald male plastered on a huge grin and waved his hands in front of himself. 

****

"I mean, it's not that I don't trust you or anything! I do. With my life. So if you tell me that I don't need to worry, then I won't worry! I was just wondering what was going on, because now it seems like Gohan was trying to hide something from me, and it kind of makes me feel like I  _ should _ be worried, even though I know I don't  _ need _ to 'cause I trust you guys and all-"

****

"Me and Frieza are married."

****

Immediately, as if a bomb had been dropped, the nervous chatter was cut short casting the room into a heavy silence that seemed to wrap around them like a blanket. 

****

"Eh...Wha...WHAT?! NO WAY!"

****

The cop was floored. Yes, that certainly explained why they needn't worry about the tyrant anymore. But how had he not known about this? Why had he not been  _ told  _ about this? 

****

Of course his first instinct was to become disheartened, to think that perhaps the Saiyan didn't trust him as much as he trusted the Saiyan. But the two shared such a long and close history together, they had been in many situations over the years where, had they not trusted each other explicitly, they would have perished. So he was able to cast that cloud of doubt from his mind almost instantly.

****

But then why had he not been told? Clearly the fault wasn't on Goku. He had said that Gohan told him to let him handle sharing the news. Meaning that it was Gohan who didn't want him to know, not Goku. And with Gohan, it was always because he was thinking strategically. 

****

Just like with the Tournament Of Power, where he had not wanted them to know because he thought it would scare them and affect their performances. So this must have been similar, he must have been afraid that it would hurt him to know that his best friend was more than friends with a man who had ended his life so brutally. 

****

Gohan was a kind young man, he always had a big heart and never liked hurting anyone if he didn't have to. So it made sense that he wouldn't have wanted to possibly hurt or upset him with such news. 

****

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he took a deep breath and focused back on the matter at hand.

****

"Okay, I understand. Congrats bro. But, uh, if you're all worked up over that then you don't have to be. I get it, and I'm happy for you man. I promise, I'm not upset at all. I mean, I married 18, and she used to be pretty bad herself. So I definitely can't judge you. I honestly don't think anyone would blame you. Bulma married Vegeta, and he used to be evil. Piccolo is practically the group babysitter and he used to be a bad guy too. It's pretty normal for us at this point."

****

The two smiled at each other, the room feeling a million times lighter as they did so. But unfortunately for Krillin, Goku shook his head.

****

"Thanks Krillin, I'm glad you get it. But that's actually not what this is about. See, he wants to have a kid with me, but I don't know if I want to do it. I get along pretty well with kids, but Gohan pointed out that I'm not exactly father of the year when it comes to raising one and being there for them. And I've never really had any interest in having a kid and raising it, I'd rather train and fight strong people. So I kinda need some advice on what I should do."

****

The monk rubbed the back of his hairless head, clearly overwhelmed with all he had been told. But, like the true best friend that he was, he attempted to help Goku as best he could.

****

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. Well, how about we start with how you guys plan to do this. I uh, I mean, I'm pretty sure he's a guy, right? So uh, how would you two, um, you know, do the do?"

****

"Oh, he said that his race only has one gender, but we could still have sex. So if I want to have a kid with him, we can do it that way. But if I don't wanna have one with him, he can do it himself."

****

The shorter male blushed heavily at how calmly that sensitive information was relayed, but nodded in understanding all the same.

****

"R-Right. Well, let's start there then. Do you uh, do you  _ want  _ to have sex with him? Not to be invasive or anything, but you never really seemed like the sex type. To be honest, I always thought that fighting was like sex for you."

****

Goku raised a finger to his chin and glanced at the ceiling, humming as he thought over the question presented to him for a moment, before returning his gaze to his friend.

****

"Dunno. I've never really thought about it. Both times I did it with Chichi it was because she wanted me to."

****

"Well, did you enjoy it?"

****

The man shook his head.

****

"Nah, it was kind of boring, and weird. Especially the first time since I had no idea what we were doing."

****

The bald man was silent for a moment, then shifted on the couch as he changed his line of questioning.

****

"Do you think it could have been boring because you were only looking at it as a chore to get done so you could reach a goal?"

****

"What do ya mean?"

****

"Sex isn't just about making babies Goku. It's supposed to be an intimate act between two people who love each other. Think about it for a minute, you're naked and vulnerable, but you're still letting that person get as close as physically possible to you and becoming as familiar as you can with that person. It's supposed to be like, the ultimate sign of trust between two people." 

****

"So you and 18 trust each other that much? And that's why you two had a kid?"

****

The monk once again blushed, eyes shooting down as he squirmed and twiddle his fingers.

****

"Well, yeah, but it was also just 'cause I love her, and we wanted to raise a family together."

****

Just then, the front door opened and in walked Android 18 carrying a purple tote bag on one shoulder and a sleeping girl in her other arm. She cast a quick glance over at the two men, nodded, and made her way past them to put the sleeping child to bed.

****

After a few minutes, she came back out and stood with crossed arms, her eyes shifting between the two for a second before she demanded to know what was going on. Saying that she could tell something was wrong as the two seemed unusually serious, and that if he was there to recruit them for another tournament, he had better not lie about there being money again.

****

Krillin waved away her concerns, explaining that is was nothing like that, but they could use her help on something. The woman gave a skeptical look and asked if she would be getting paid. Her husband sighed and called her name with a slight whine which she took to mean that she was not going to be compensated for her time. 

****

The female gave a huff of irritation, but ultimately complied. She bent forward leaning hear arms on the back of the couch behind her husband and told them to make it quick as she had to get started on preparing their meal. Eyes drilling into Goku all the while.

****

"Well uh, Goku here is thinking about having a baby with Frieza, but he's not sure he wants to do it, especially since he thinks sex is boring. I was hoping you could help me explain what sex is supposed to be."

****

The blond dipped her head down to the point that her hair obscured her face, then muttered something about wondering why she had to explain sex to a grown man. She then sighed and snapped her head back up, glaring straight at the Saiyan.

****

"Sex is the most raw way of showing love, but it's supposed to only be done with that one special person that you cherish most and chose as your life partner, although some people don't feel that way about it and will do it before they are married as a way of having fun or growing closer, or even just as a test to see if they're the one."

****

"A test? What do you mean?"

****

The woman sighed once more, eyes sliding closed as she fought back a groan. Deciding that she wanted to end this discussion as quickly as possible, she barked at the man to listen up and told him she was going to be as blunt as possible.

****

"Sex doesn't always feel the same, it depends on who you do it with. If you do it with just anyone, it may hurt more than it normally does, or you may feel nothing. If your partner doesn't care, you're in for a world of pain in ways you probably wouldn't imagine possible, especially if you're the one on the receiving end. You just have to hope that the one you're getting screwed by cares enough to not put you through too much hell. I'm done with this conversation now, my time isn't free, so if you want more advice, you'll have to pay for it. Otherwise, you can just go find some other woman to tell you more about what it's like for us."

****

With her piece said, she stood, crossed her arms and headed off toward the kitchen. Krillin reached out a hand to stop her, but decided against it, as it would only anger her. Once she said she was done, asking her to stay would not accomplish anything other than putting him in the dog house. 

****

Sighing at his wife's lack of hospitality, he turned and apologized to his friend who suddenly looked over the moon. The apology fell on deaf ears, as Goku abruptly shot to his feet.

****

"That's it! I should be asking a girl! Thanks Krillin, thanks 18, I'll get out of your hair now. I'm gonna go see Bulma, bye!"

****

Immediately, two fingers met the skin on the man's forehead, as he honed in on the very familiar energy signal that belonged to Vegeta. And with that, he was gone, leaving a stunned and silent Krillin in his wake. 

****

"Krillin! I would appreciate it if you set the table!"

****

Blinking owlishly, the monk scratched his head with a finger, staring at the now empty space on the couch.

****

"I wonder if he'll be alright. I sure hope Bulma is able to help him figure this out. Sure thing babe! I'll be right there!"

\-----------------------------------

****

The second he touched down at Capsule Corporation, he saw Vegeta training with Trunks, and called out to them.

****

"Yo! Hey Vegeta, where's Bulma? I need to talk to her right away!"

****

The other Saiyan spared a light glare at his rival, eyes narrowing further when he noticed his slight panic. He was tempted to ask what had him in such a frenzied state, but decided he didn't care. 

****

After all, if it was anything big he wouldn't be talking to Bulma. Not to mention Vegeta himself would be able to sense any threatening energies on the planet. 

****

So, with a scoff at the taller Saiyan's sorry state, he nodded his head in the direction of the balcony. Goku smiled and thanked the older male, getting a flat "Whatever." in return as he raced off to locate his oldest friend.

****

Upon reaching the woman, he found her sipping some tea as she looked through a magazine, appearing to be in a rather cheerful mood. The Saiyan gave a sigh of relief at that fact, as if she were in a sour mood he was sure she would only yell at him for bothering her with such 'embarrassing' questions.

****

"Hey Bulma!"

****

The bluenette glanced up and smiled at the man.

****

"Oh hi Goku! What brought you all the way out here? If you're looking for Vegeta, he should be out front training with Trunks."

****

The man shook his head as he made his way over to the table she was sitting at.

****

"Nah, I'm actually here to see you. I kind of need some help with something and it has to be from a girl, so I could only think to ask you."

****

Bulma's eyes shot wide, smile slipping from her face as she closed her magazine and set it aside. It was rare enough as it was for Goku to need to talk to her about something, but to have that something explicitly call for a female? She couldn't help but think it had something to do with needing a sacrifice for some old pervert like Roshi.

****

"Oh. Well, go ahead and take a seat then, I don't mind since I have some free time right now anyway. So what is it you need my help with?"

****

"Ok, so, Frieza wants to make a baby with me, but I'm not really interested in raising a kid 24/7 cuz I'd rather be training and fighting strong guys. So he gave me the option of him having a baby himself, or us having one together. So I talked to Gohan and he told me that I should just tell Frieza to have the kid himself, but I wanted to get a second opinion, so I talked to Krillin. And he and 18 told me that sex shows trust and love, but I'm not really interested in sex, but then 18 said it might have just been boring to me cuz I did it with the wrong person. But she also said that the one on the bottom goes through Hell during it and she told me to ask another girl about it, so I came to you. So can you explain it to me?"

****

The woman clasped her hands together on the table, mouth slightly agape as she blinked slowly, processing all she had heard. If she hadn't known this man for the majority of her life, she would have been mortified, she would have been shocked that he had even brought the subject up. But most of all, she would have been screaming at him in embarrassment. 

****

Instead, she couldn't help but laugh at the scene before her. It was just such a 'Goku' thing, the way he spoke, the problem itself, it reminded her of their younger days when the innocent and sheltered boy had to pat down every new person that he met in order to determine their gender. 

****

"Okay, let me see if I've got this right. You want to know what sex is like for the woman to try and help you determine if you want to do it with Frieza, right?"

****

The man nodded, eyebrows turned down in a serious gaze as his lips curved down to match.

****

Bulma smiled fondly as she lifted a finger to her hair, curling it behind her ear as her eyes grew distant, her past flashing before her.

****

"Well it's not easy I can tell you that, especially if your partner is some super powered alien. The first time is the worst and it hurts pretty bad. I was practically in tears when Vegeta and I first did it. Actually, it hasn't really gotten much better, it seems like the stronger he gets, the harder it is for him to restrain himself and be gentle with me. I know he tries though since he doesn't want to hurt me, but with how much power he has to hold back, as well as his body's natural reactions and everything during the heat of the moment, it doesn't always work out too well. But I love him, so I always try to just ride it out and continue. I tell ya, if a woman goes through that much pain and still wants to keep going, that's some real love and devotion right there. Not to mention the Hell we have to go through after sex if we get pregnant."

****

The woman laughed heartily as she crossed one leg over the other, eyes sliding closed in a wistful expression while she adjusted her posture in preparation for a long talk.

****

"Wait, you mean having a baby is really painful too?"

****

Suddenly Bulma's eyes shot wide open, clearly not expecting him to ask that question as she thought it was obvious already what the answer would be. Especially since he had two boys already with Chichi, although he had only been around for Gohan's birth.

****

"Yeah, that's right. Although with modern medicine it's not as bad as it could be, at least we don't have to worry about dying anymore. Well, as long as we are strong and healthy anyway. Though a lot of people swear that childbirth is the most painful thing in the whole world. I know some women have even broken their husbands hands just from squeezing them too tight while they were having their baby."

****

She took a moment to pause for breath, and to study Goku's reaction, then upon seeing him bite his lower lip on the cusp of a decision, she decided to push him over the edge and continued.

****

"But it's not just giving birth, having to carry that baby around inside us for 9 months is no walk in the park either. You're constantly getting kicked around by the baby on the inside, it makes it hard to sleep and get comfortable, it puts on tons of extra weight and it absolutely kills you're back, not to mention your feet. It's awful, seriously the worst. And it's not uncommon for women to have major mood swings as well from all the hormones. But it's the price you have to pay for love, and then you get to have a child that is half you and half your partner, the ultimate sign of your love and trust for each other."

****

The scientist gave a fond sigh as she turned her head to watch her husband and son spar with one another. The happy grin on Trunks' face, and the proud look on Vegeta's. 

****

When she turned back to the gi clad man sitting across from her, she saw him looking lost and confused.

****

"I don't get it. If having a baby is really that terrible, then why does Frieza want to do it? I mean, I know he said that he has to because he needs a kid to pass his empire down to someday. But why put himself through all that extra pain and trouble by including me? It just doesn't make any sense..."

****

Bulma smiled and laid an elbow on the table, placing her chin in her hand as she watched the naive and childish alien.

****

"Who knows? You guys are always fighting right? Maybe he just likes the pain. Or maybe it's because he really likes you and wants to show you just how much you mean to him. But I'd say you found yourself a pretty loyal partner there Goku. He's ready and willing to go through tremendous amounts of pain depending on your choice, he isn't just going with what he wants because he wants you to have a say in this, because he cares about you and your feelings and opinions. It's almost a shame, but if you really aren't interested in sex, then no one can blame you. Some people just don't like it or they feel uncomfortable with it, and that's fine, there is nothing wrong with not liking sex. But you have to tell him that if that's the case. No matter what you decide, just make sure you talk to him, okay? Don't be afraid that you'll upset him, if your partner truly loves you, and I can tell that he does, then he will understand. But he won't know how you feel if you never talk about it with him." 

****

The Saiyan was silent, eyes far away as he thought deeply about everything he had learned and how he felt. After a moment, he stood and gave a tired smile to the woman.

****

"Thanks a lot Bulma, I think I have everything I need to make a decision now. I just need some time to myself to think it over and sort it all out. You really were a lot of help."

****

"Oh come on, all I did was talk about myself, I didn't really do all that much. But if you really want to praise my genius I won't stop you."

****

The two shared a good laugh, before Bulma gave her friend a warm smile.

****

"Seriously though, I'm glad I was able to help. Best of luck with everything Goku, and let me know how it goes."

****

"Sure thing. Bye Bulma."

****

The scientist lazily lifted a hand and waved as the man took to the air and headed home. She sat for a minute longer, mind stuck in the past as she reminisced about how she had gotten to this point in her life. She truly was lucky to have met Vegeta and had not only a wonderful son, but a beautiful baby girl as well. 

****

As an explosion rocks the entire building, her gaze slides over to her two little men, one on the ground rubbing his head and the other seemingly lecturing him for something. This scene brought on another chuckle.

****

_ Yeah, truly lucky indeed. _

****

\---------------------------------

****

As he shot through the sky, racing in the direction of his home, Goku mulled over everything he had gathered from his friends. In some ways, it was helpful, but in others, it only made his decision harder. His head ached from it all, but one thing he had learned for sure was that this was a decision only he could make, and he couldn't get anyone else to help him with it.

****

At this point, he was ready to just give up and forget about this whole thing. Just spend the rest of his time until his next visit with Frieza training. But he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to do that to Frieza, at least not after everything he'd learned anyway.

****

As his feet touched down to meet the grass and dirt in his front yard, he noticed Goten outside training by himself. As soon as the boy saw him, he excitedly ran up and asked him to spar with him. It was an offer that would have normally sparked Goku's interest immediately, setting him ablaze with passion and excitement. 

****

But not today. Somehow, the thought of training just made him feel guilty. Guilty because he would be doing something he loved and having fun, instead of doing something he knew he should be doing. Something that he'd promised his partner he would do. Something he  _ needed _ to do, for both their sakes. 

****

Just as he talked himself into turning the boy's offer down and going to lay alone in his room to think, he saw the young lad's face. His bright smile and sparkling eyes had shifted into a worried frown and concerned eyes, and a thought struck him. This was exactly his problem. He had such a one track mind, he had such a singular focus that he tended to act even more selfishly than normal. 

****

He was about to turn his son down, after he had been alone all day. He was going to go focus on himself again and leave his youngest child to train by himself, even though he LOVED sparring. This was exactly what Gohan was talking about. So, he took a deep breath, plastered on a smile, and ruffled the boy's dark locks. 

****

"Sure! Let's go Goten!"

****

Suddenly the boy's face lit up, as he enthusiastically nodded.

****

"Yeah!"

****

The two spent hours going at it, until they were both too tired to stand, then they made their way inside to take a bath together. The two splashed and played together, enjoying their time with each other. When they were done washing up, they shared a meal and even decided to sleep together in Goku's bed.

****

As the two laid happily on the large mattress, the younger of the two spoke up, asking what was wrong. Of course the man tried to brush it off by telling his son that nothing was wrong, but the kid was sharper than he was given credit for.

****

"You've seemed weird all night, like something's been bothering you. Are you sure everything's okay?"

****

The Saiyan paused, then rolled over onto his side to gaze inquisitively at the youth.

****

"Hey Goten, how would you feel about having a little brother or sister?"

****

Almost instantaneously, the child leapt up from his back to stand on the bed in glee, hands clenched into fists.

****

"You mean like how Trunks has a little sister now?! She's really small though, I don't think she's much fun to play with, and Trunks says he's not even allowed to train with her. But I think it would still be nice! Why? Are you and Papa thinking of getting one?"

****

The man smiled and motioned for the boy to lay back down, as he rested his cheek in his hand.

****

"Sorta. Your Papa and I were talking about it the last time I saw him, but I wasn't sure if we should or not, cuz I know I've never been the best at this kind of thing and I like training more."

****

"...Well, I think you do okay."

****

Goku laughed and ruffled the kid's hair affectionately. 

****

"Thanks Goten, I appreciate that, but that still doesn't mean I should do it."

****

"Why don't you just do what makes you happy? If you think you and Papa would be happier, then I think you should do it. If you just keep thinking about it, then you'll just waste your time and stress yourself out. *yawn * It's better to just go with your gut or your heart or whatever and pick what you wanna do. At least, that's how it is for me and Trunks when we're trying to decide what we want to do."

****

Shockingly enough, that had been the best advice he'd received all day, and it had come from his son who wasn't even 10 years old yet. 

****

"Yeah, that's some good advice. You're right, all this thinking isn't really my style anyway. Thanks Goten…. Goten?"

****

With a quick glance, he found the child curled up on his side, fast asleep. The man smiled and pulled the covers over his boy, whispering a quiet goodnight to him before standing up to get dressed.

****

Filled with a newfound determination and a decision in mind, the Saiyan donned his usual gi and placed two fingers to his head. Within seconds he had locked onto his lovers insanely high energy signature, and transported himself immediately to the somewhat familiar ship.

****

"Hey, Frieza! We need to talk!"

****

Instantly the tyrant jumped and spun around in shock, coming face to face with his serious looking husband. 

****

"Goku? What are you doing here? This isn't the time we agreed upon for you to show up at. So why are you-"

****

"I've made my choice. About your offer. So I'm here to tell you what I decided."

****

The emperor flinched, a bead of nervous sweat rolling down the side of his face as he attempted to remain calm and school his features into his usual poker face. 

****

"O-Oh. I see. B-But we have not yet found out whether or not we are compatible! How can you make a decision without having all the information necessary to make that decision?!"

****

"It doesn't matter. I don't need that information to decide. I've already made my choice and I don't want to think about it anymore. And since you said it was up to me, that means all I have to do is tell you what I picked and then I'm done. So for once, just shut up and listen to me."

****

The Ice-jin bit his lip, both from shock at the man speaking to him this way, and from slight fear. Goku, a man who had achieved the Super Saiyan version of a god form, had just seriously told him to shut up and listen. Normally he would flinch at most and immediately retort that demand, but this time he obeyed.

****

"...Very well then, and what is it that you decided?"

****

The onyx eyed man took a deep breath, eyes sliding closed as he inhaled, before snapping open after letting that breath out. Steely determination rang clear in those dark orbs, this display only frightened the tyrant more as he awaited his answer. 

****

"Frieza…I'm sorry."

****

**_FIN PART 3_ **

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write, I've been pretty busy, so the next chapter will probably take a month as well. Also, let me know what you guys and gals think, as always.


	4. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get settled between the two men as they finally reach a resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter! This series has about 3 installments left. Maybe 4 if I decide to do an extra. But it's almost over guys! Then I can do the chapter story and some random oneshots. I'm so excited!

The Ice-jin immediately flinched, eyes wide in despair. He knew it. He never should have even tried this! Goku wasn't a family man, everyone knew that! How could he have been so foolish as to believe that things would be any different with him?

****

The tailed male grit his teeth, pain and sorrow overwhelming every inch of his mind. He took a deep breath to prepare himself to hear the other man's answer, eyes cast to the ground in a desperate effort to distance himself from this conversation.

****

"I'm sorry that you had to think about this for so long by yourself, that must have been hard. I know it was awful for me, and I had friends to help me with it. But most of all, I'm sorry to say that I have never cared for sex or starting a family. I like fighting and training, not staying at home with my family. I've never been interested in romance before, so I'm not very good with it or my feelings. And I know I can be pretty dense and insensitive sometimes, but I want to at least try and do good by you."

****

The Saiyan sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he gazed seriously at his partner, Frieza slowly raising his uncertain eyes full of sadness and fear to meet Goku's. 

****

"...Just what are you trying to say, Goku?" He asked, willing himself not to get his hopes up again as he felt his heart lurch in his chest almost painfully.

****

"I'm saying that you've met me more than halfway and that I think it's my turn to meet you halfway now. So if you're sure about this, that you really want this, then I'm willing to give it a shot and push my comfort zones a little to try this with you."

****

And all at once his emotions split the seams of his resolve to keep his hopes from rising, as he stepped forward and grasped the Saiyan's arms tightly. He eyed the man carefully, searching his face to see if he was telling the truth, despite the fact that he could already tell he was serious, but it was just too good to be true! When he found no fear or uncertainty in the black orbs before him, he loosened his grip a tad.

****

"Y-you are serious…So does this mean you wish to have intercourse with me to have this child? Or are you simply agreeing to attempt to aid me in raising the newborn if I have it alone?"

****

The taller male gently, yet firmly, grabbed onto the emperor's shoulder with one hand, while placing the other on his cheek.

****

"The first one. Frieza, I want to have sex with you, or at least try to have it anyway."

****

The lizards face flooded with color as he suddenly threw himself back a few feet, attempting to give himself the space to collect himself. His heart soared as he realized what he had just heard. 

****

Goku wanted to  _ breed _ with him. He wanted a  _ family  _ with him. He wanted  **_him_ ** _. _

****

All this time he had spent agonizing over the issue, and he finally had his answer. The answer that he had longed to hear. It felt like all the air had been knocked right out of him, like Goku had punched him in the gut as hard as he possibly could. And yet, it also felt like he had punched his heart right up into his throat. 

****

It was an incredibly shocking and unexpected surprise, but definitely not an unwelcome one. The only thing unwelcome about the situation, was the fact that the tyrant had to turn his back to his husband to hide the tears that had built up in his eyes and began to stream down his face. 

****

Frieza  **_never_ ** cried, over anything. Yet here he was, crying as if he were the infant he so desired to have with Goku. It was deplorable, pathetic, and surprisingly tiring. 

****

He tried his best to stifle the tears, and prevent the spasms that rocked his small frame, but eventually his state became impossible to miss, even for someone like his lovable and dimwitted partner. 

****

The younger male immediately lost his serious and sure disposition, quickly replacing it with a panicked and apologetic one, as he rushed forward with his hands raised in surrender and spewed apologies relentlessly. 

****

Goku was concerned he had done or said something horribly wrong to make such a strong person like Frieza shed tears, but he was soon convinced through watery eyes and soft hiccups, that he had said and done everything right. 

****

The Saiyan was told that the Ice-jin truly appreciated and was thrilled by his answer, to the point that he was driven to tears. Although he wasn't sure why, as he had never cried before in his entire life, seeing as he was a galactic ruler bent on total conquest with little to know feelings inside him other than anger. 

****

Frieza admitted that he had been feeling more emotional as a whole lately, but had assumed it was all simply from overworking himself, lack of sleep, stress, and from having recently gotten bonded permanently and having to adapt to a new life that required more emotion. However, he couldn't be sure that any of those were the actual reason behind his sudden breakdown.

****

Goku simply wrapped an arm around his shoulders and softly pulled him into his chest in a one armed hug of sorts. The man smiled down at the little leader who gave him a confused glance.

****

"It's okay, I understand Frieza. You really are strong to have dealt with all this alone in silence for so long, I'm seriously impressed. So go ahead and relax a bit, let it all loose, you've definitely earned it."

****

Frieza would normally scoff and pout at this type of behavior. He would usually glare at the man's stupidly understanding face, or attack him for speaking to him as if he were a frightened child. However, in his current state, all he could do was bring both hands up to clutch the orange fabric of his lover's gi, bury his face into his partner's chest, and fight a losing battle against the upturn of his lips and tears cascading down his cheeks.

****

Neither one knew how long they stayed like that, in each other's arms, silently riding out the surge of emotions. Eventually the tiny tyrant was able to pull himself together, his intellect finally getting the upper hand and gaining control, as Frieza shoved the other man away with a pout and glare heavily marring his features.

****

The lizard coughed into a fist lightly as he stomped down the rest of his feelings and focused only on the facts of the situation. 

****

"Now then, as pleasing as it is that you have so readily agreed to my proposition, I must inform you that I still have no clue whether or not reproduction between the two of us is even possible. Of course, I paid a visit to my scientists as I said I would, but they needed time to analyze the data for both our species before they could give me a definite answer. I have yet to have a follow up with them since that meeting, so it is entirely possible that you have done all this soul searching for nothing my dear."

****

Goku frowned, confused and a tad upset that he had gone through such turmoil, only to be told that it may have all been for nothing. That was a whole day wasted that he could have been training! The Saiyan made a mental note to never be so proactive again, then shook his head to clear his mind.

****

"Okay, so why don't we both just go see those guys now? That way we can get this whole thing settled as soon as possible so I can focus on my trainin'."

****

The emperor sighed, crossing his arms as he made his way to the door. He knew he wouldn't be able to discourage the simian from this track, so he simply gave in, despite the fact that he was actually worried about the results.

****

"Very well Saiyan, follow me."

****

Goku gave a slight cheer, pumping a fist into the air, as he charged after the tailed male. The trip was short and silent, to which Frieza was quite grateful about. He was afraid that they would arrive only to find out they were incompatible and that there was nothing they could do about it, which made him 

****

However, he knew that Goku pushing him to go see his scientists now was a blessing in disguise. Having Goku with him would give him extra strength in his resolve to face the music, even though he still dreaded the situation with each step he took. 

****

A heavy sigh escaped the tyrant, hand poised to touch the pad next to the door to open it. He cast an unsure glance over his shoulder to see his lover smiling back at him, giving the lizard that final nudge to go inside.

****

As soon as the door whooshed open, the pair were able to make out five people fussing over a computer, and even more people off to the side of the room working on something vigorously. 

****

Goku wasn't sure what they were doing and part of him wanted to go see, but Frieza curbed his curiosity by reminding him why they were there via a smack of his tail on the ground. This drew his attention back to the task at hand swiftly as they padded into the room.

****

Upon entrance, the two were greeted immediately by all personnel on hand either bowing to or saluting them. Frieza only waved a hand dismissively back. Signaling that those who were currently working could return to their tasks.

****

"Yes yes, you may rise. Now tell me, have you concluded those tests I instructed you to perform?"

****

It was the slim green woman with long blue hair who stepped up to field that question. She clicked her boots together, once more saluting her boss.

****

"Yes sir! From all of our testing we have determined that you are not entirely compatible with each other, as he is a mammal and you are not. My sincerest apologies my lord." 

****

The woman bowed deeply as Frieza's face took on a sour look. But before he could respond, the female shot back up with a determined gaze.

****

"However, we are already hard at work on a concoction to remedy the situation! If our data is correct, we should be able to alter your Saiyan's DNA just enough to make your goals possible, at least for a 12 hours or so anyway."

****

The little leader was quickly soothed by this amendment to her report, eyes gleaming in his own intimidating form of glee. 

****

"Oh? Is that so? And when pray tell should this little blend be completed?"

****

The woman flinched, gaze turning over her shoulder looking for help. Thankfully, a man with short red hair came to her rescue. 

****

"I-it shouldn't take long sir! Maybe another day or two? Once it's done, all you have to do is have him drink it and give it a few minutes to kick in, then everything should be good."

****

Frieza was more than pleased with what his men were telling him. This meant he and Goku would be able to have a child together just like he wanted after all. He was about ready to nod and thank them for their service, until his mind really registered their words. Ruby orbs narrowing to slits, lips turning down in an automatic response.

****

Goku remained neutral about the whole revelation, simply nodding his head and going along with it all, meaning that their phrasing went completely under his radar. But Frieza would not let it slip by him.

****

"It  _ should _ work? It  _ should  _ all go smoothly from there? That is an awful lot of ' _ shoulds _ ' you two have spewed, meaning you are not sure of this concoction. How do we know it will not mutate or kill him upon ingesting it? Are you attempting to assassinate him? I warn you now, mutiny is not dealt with lightly on my ship. I will have the heads of the whole lot of you if I deem anything suspect about this little invention of yours!"

****

The fear that flashed across the faces of all the inhabitants in the room, minus himself and Goku, was extremely palpable. Each crew member instantly dropping to one knee and ducking their heads as they frantically set about trying to calm their ruler.

****

"No no no, you have it all wrong sir! We-we would never attempt anything against you! I-I mean, against him, or uh either of you! Really! Not unless you ordered us to anyway. Hahaha..ha."

****

The woman elbowed the man beside her harshly, turning a glare on him for a second, before shifting her gaze back to the floor.

****

"What he means, Lord Frieza, is that it was never, and never will be, our intention to perform mutiny of any kind. We are still in the early development phase and are working out the bugs, so we cannot guarantee with 100% certainty that it will work. But we will not give up until we make one that does work, and of course we will ensure that it is entirely safe, you have our word on that."

****

The mini monarch hummed, tapping a finger against his arm impatiently. His glare hadn't lessened any, as he stood with tightly crossed arms. He wasn't satisfied with the answer at all, in fact, he seemed like he hadn't even heard her, or perhaps that he just didn't believe her.

****

With a sigh, Goku walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. This gained him an annoyed side glance from the tyrant.

****

"Frieza, it's alright, I'm sure they didn't mean any harm."

****

The Ice-jin's face scrunched up in irritation, practically spitting venom as he growled back.

****

"Are you daft?! Or did you not hear them?! The man just acted as if he had been caught and their invention cannot be guaranteed to be safe!"

****

"I know, I heard 'em. But of course they're actin' nervous. You're their boss, and you aren't exactly known for being patient and agreeable. They're scared you're gonna kill 'em."

****

The smaller male gave a blank look, blinking once before responding in a flat voice.

****

"As they should be, because I  _ will  _ kill them for their treasonous acts."

****

Goku sighed once more and shook his head. He didn't want to argue with Frieza right now, especially in front of his staff. He didn't want to make him look bad or weak to them. He knew it was always a big thing to the shorter guy to always seem tough and cold to everyone. Arguing with him, and convincing him to fold, it would only upset the already emotionally charged man more.

****

But he couldn't let him kill anyone for no reason, especially when they were only trying to help. This whole thing really was a headache and a half.

****

"Look, Frieza, I get that you're only trying to protect me 'cause you care. But you really don't need to kill anyone. I trust you, so if you say that these are your top guys, then I believe you. So I'm not worried about them pulling anything."

****

"You-! You utter imbecile! I am not trying to  _ protect  _ you! I am simply doing my job, weeding out anyone who isn't truly loyal or useful! Gah! Why must you always be so foolishly and blindly trusting?! Simply trusting me and by extension my men, is not a wise decision at all!"

****

The Saiyan shrugged, countenance shifting to a blasé demeanor as he replied that he wasn't exactly known for making wise decisions anyway, so it really didn't matter. 

****

The emperor let out a long, aggravated sigh, and began massaging his temples to try to alleviate some of the tension and pain in his head. After a moment of silent rubbing, he growled lightly and glared at his team of scientists.

****

"Fine, proceed with production. But if I catch even the slightest hint of foul play, I  _ will _ make good on my earlier threat. Is that clear?"

****

The soldiers all swallowed heavily, clearly afraid and understanding that he was serious. The team shot to their feet, clicked their boots together once more, saluted their leader and exclaimed identical replies of "Yes Sir!" and "Thank you Sir!".

****

Frieza gave a noncommittal hum and informed them that he wanted routine check ins via Scouter, then without so much as a glance, turned and stalked out of the room. Goku sighed as he shook his head, smiled at the team, thanked them, then quickly followed after his moody husband.

****

As soon as he caught up to the angry tyrant, he cast a side glance at him and saw his typical scowl on his face, and his tail twitching in irritation. Normally an angry Frieza was not a good Frieza to be near, but for Goku, it meant this was his chance.

****

"Hey Frieza, you wanna spar? I can tell you're upset, so maybe you'd like to get that anger out on me again. Huh? Whaddya say?? Pleeeease?" Chirped the Saiyan, hands clasped together as he bowed his head.

****

Sadly, the Ice-jin only continued his pace, acting as if he hadn't even heard his partner speak. But Goku would not be deterred by his lover ignoring him, he hadn't said no after all.

****

"Friezaaaa. Come ooonnnn. You know you wanna."

****

The growl that erupted from the dictator's small frame froze the taller male in his tracks. Frieza spun around and glared at him, but only for a moment, as he was met with a smiling Goku who was batting his eyes at him.

****

With a sigh and a shake of his head, the emperor placed both hands on his hips and gave in.

****

"Very well Saiyan, I could do with an outlet for my frustrations. And as you are partly responsible for my current sour mood, it only makes sense that you own up for it and take responsibility."

****

Goku grinned in satisfaction as he all but ran down the hall to where he thought the training room was, only to end up lost and force Frieza to drag him with one arm behind himself by the back of his gi to their desired destination in exasperated fondness, Goku chuckling nervously all the way.

****

The two arrived and Goku was promptly tossed to the other side of the room by the tiny tyrant, and flipped midair to land on his feet in a fighting stance. Immediately they charged forward and the two went at it to their hearts content. 

****

It was hours before the pair wore themselves out and decided to call it quits. Both men emerged from the private training room attached to Frieza's bedroom and headed to the opposite side of the room to wash up in the attached bathroom. Frieza using the bath and Goku the shower. 

****

"Man that was a great session! I'm exhausted! I don't even know if I have the energy to Instant Transmission myself home! What about you Frieza?" 

****

The man had his back to the lizard as he worked on lathering up his hair, but turned a look over his shoulder slightly to see the other man scrubbing his arm. Eyes not leaving his appendage, the smaller of the two hummed and answered.

****

"I suppose that means you will be spending the night, and while I would appreciate it if you at least feigned asking for permission first, I will oblige and have my servants set up a guest room for you. Oh, and Goku, do keep your eyes to yourself."

****

The Saiyan laughed and gave a slight wince, fully turning to face the wall once more, causing Frieza to smirk. He wasn't sure why the emperor was always so adamant about his 'privacy' whenever they bathed. 

****

It wasn't like Goku was looking at him for any dirty reasons, he just wanted to be able to see his expression when he answered his question. With a small pout, Goku launched his next query.

****

"Oh come on, we're married aren't we? What do we need separate rooms for? Your bed is plenty big for the both of us, and it's not like we haven't slept together before. And I know you like to cuddle up to me too, so that can't be it. And what's with you not wanting me to look at ya? You know we'll both have to be naked when we have sex right?"

****

Suddenly he heard the emperor choke and turned to see his face had darkened immensely, a hand flying up to cover his mouth as he shot a panicked look at Goku for second. Upon remembering that the man was in fact in his birthday suit, the lizard squeaked and shot his gaze to the floor, glaring at the tiles as he shouted at his lover.

****

"I am not an imbecile Goku! I understand the basics of what fornication requires! I know what I am asking for! But that does not mean that I do not still wish to have basic rights of privacy! Marriage does not dictate that the two bonded individuals share everything. And as for the 'cuddling', I distinctly recall someone else being quite handsy and excited about the act! Much more so than I."

****

The monarch sighed and rubbed his head once again, face showing more than irritation and discomfort. Frieza shook his head and stepped out of the bathtub, grabbed a towel and stalked off. Murmuring a "Oh never mind, just try not to hog all the covers when you get out." and shutting the door behind him.

****

Goku only blinked in confusion for a moment as he watched the door in a mystified stupor. After he came back to his senses, the man quickly finished scrubbing himself down and hopped out to dry off. Once dry, he threw on his undergarments and padded out of the room where he found Frieza already in bed. 

****

"Um, so that means I'm sleeping in here with you right?"

****

Without even opening his eyes, the reptile replied flatly.

****

"Yes Goku."

****

"Cool! Hey uh, are you, ya know, are you okay? You seem kind of...off."

****

Frieza sighed and sat up, hands rubbing harshly at his eyes.

****

"I am  _ fine  _ Goku, but you will not be if you continue to keep me from resting!" He screamed, punctuating his point with a stern glare.

****

Seeing that Goku was planning to sleep in nothing but his tighty whities, made the emperor blush a bit as he made a comment on how little the man was wearing.

****

"Oh, yeah. I don't really have anything else to wear here, and I'm not shy, so I don't mind."

****

"Well I do! At least put on a shirt!" 

****

The black haired man tilted his head and placed his hands on his hips, now feeling slightly annoyed himself.

****

"Like I said, I don't have anything else to wear. Unless you just magically happen to have something, it looks like you'll just have to get over it."

****

With a growl, the scarlet eyed being shot up from the bed and marched over to a small nightstand, yanking something out and slamming the drawer shut before storming over and shoving it in his face.

****

"Here!"

****

Once again the man was left in shock and bewilderment, blinking owlishly for a moment, then sliding his eyes down to see a familiar blue garment.

****

"What's this?"

****

"It's a shirt! You put it on your body to cover your chest and abs! Now hurry up and do so this instant!" Frieza cried, hand shoving the fabric into Goku's face again in hopes of getting him to take it.

****

Had he been paying more attention to Frieza's words, he may have made a teasing comment on the fact that he had said chest and abs, not chest and stomach. But he was too focused on the article of clothing that he reached up and gently took from the fuming Frieza. 

****

"Wait a minute, is this  _ my _ shirt?" 

****

With crossed arms and a steely glare, the emperor shot back.

****

"Yes it is. I am happy to see that your brain is not completely useless."

****

Without missing a beat, the Saiyan lifted his gaze to his partner's face. His own countenance taking on a more calm and serious edge to it.

****

"Really? But I thought you said that you  _ didn't  _ take my shirt when I left it for you to dry off with? And I don't remember giving you another one to take with ya, so where didja get this?" 

****

The reaction was immediate, as Frieza realized what he had just opened himself up to. Eyes snapping wide, mouth shooting into a flat line, body tensing up completely as his mind raced for a response.

****

"Are you telling me that all this time you've had my shirt after all? That's a little creepy Frieza."

****

"Shut up you bastard! I have done nothing creepy with it! I have only worn it to sleep in! That is all!"

****

Suddenly, Goku grinned at the panicked lizard, teeth on full display as he placed one hand over his heart in mock surprise.

****

"Wait, so you've been sleeping in my shirt all this time? Is that why you took one of my weighted shirts when you first spent the night at my place? I thought it was just because you didn't have anything else, but you're telling me it was because you  _ liked  _ it? Wow. I'm flattered Frieza, you should have told me, I would have given you more."

****

All went silent as the emperor cast his eyes to the ground as he bowed his head, fists clenched so tightly that the purple life sustaining liquid in his body was broken free from its fleshy confinement and able to drip down onto the floor. 

****

Goku was left reeling, he had not anticipated this reaction, he had expected Frieza to lie, backpedal, get angry and scream, not...this. Reaching out a hand to place it on the other's shoulder, Goku gave a hesitant call of his name.

****

"Um, listen Frieza, I'm sorry. I was just teasing ya a bit. It isn't really creepy at all, it's actually kind of cute, I just wanted to rile you up a bit. So are we okay? ...Frieza?"

****

The emperor slowly raised his head, a half hearted glare was formed haphazardly with his puffy and wet eyes, lip trembling as if he might begin crying again. And crying was something Goku had quickly decided he did not like Frieza doing. 

****

"Hey hey, don't cry! Its okay! Really! Here, come on, look, I'm putting the shirt on, okay? So let's just go to bed now and pretend I never said anything, alright? Yeah, let's do that."

****

The Saiyan quickly snatched up one of the tyrant's hands as he skirted around the smaller male. Swiftly, yet gently, he guided him to the king sized bed behind him where he quickly seated the lizard before running over to grab the first aid kit off the wall to wrap the snow white hands of his partner.

****

As soon as he was done, the larger male laid down and stretched out his arms for Frieza so he could curl up against his chest. The tailed being simply sat in silence staring at his now bandaged appendages that had already begun to stain the cloth lightly. 

****

Seeing that he was being ignored, but not wanting to risk saying something wrong, the man did two single hand clapping motions, hoping the sound would draw the ruler's attention to him, which it did. Frieza blinked blankly twice before crawling over and nuzzling into Goku's chest, hands now clutching the blue fabric beneath him, tail enclosing around one of the man's large thighs.

****

The taller of the two smiled, arms circling the emperor's back, one hand gliding up and down the lizard's spine with feather light touches. Frieza let out a soft high pitched noise that Goku had no idea of the meaning of, so he simply whispered calming words, hoping to lull him into slumber.

****

"I know, it's alright. G'night Frieza."

****

The little lord's breathing soon evened out, but Goku continued on with his ministrations for a few moments longer to ensure that everything really was alright, before allowing himself to drift off as well. 

****

A few hours passed, 6 to be exact, until Frieza awoke suddenly to his body covered in sweat and feeling unbearably warm. With a groan of annoyance, he shook off the others arms and threw back the covers to try to alleviate some of the heat.

****

When this failed to solve the problem, the emperor released a low growl and forced himself to his three toed feet. He silently crept to the bathroom, planning to take a quick cold shower to cool off and head back to bed for another hour or two. The lizard stood under the stream and hummed in bliss as he felt his temperature begin to decrease slightly.

****

After a few minutes went by and his shower failed to lower his temperature anymore, he gave up and got out. He couldn't understand why he felt so warm, he was never this warm, even when his ship flew past the sun he didn't feel this hot!

****

As he made his way back to his bed in a huff, he heard the familiar chime of a call coming through his Scouter. He sighed as he walked over to pick it up and hit the button on the side to answer it. 

****

"Yes? What is it?"

****

"Lord Frieza sir! We've done it! The potion we made actually works! It's only around 47% complete, it should be finished in a day or two. But it is definitely safe! We tested it, its 100% safe, it won't harm your Saiyan in any way or have any lasting effects."

****

The tyrant gave a low hum and thanked the man for the update, then shut his Scouter off with a deep frown when the man wished him goodnight and ended the call. 

****

Perhaps he should ask them about this blasted warmth whenever he went to pick up the potion, if it persisted, that is.

****

Frieza shook his head and slunk back over to the snoring Saiyan's side, and took a seat on the edge of the mattress. He watched the man sleep for a few minutes with a fond smirk on his face. 

****

Without Frieza himself in the bed with him to cuddle, the simian had sprawled out to take up damn near all of the available space, causing the lord to chuckle. It was just a shame that he would not be able to rejoin him in slumber, he just knew that he would be too hot to sleep.

****

So he decided instead that he would simply get an early start on his day. He swiftly set about writing Goku a note explaining that he had woken up early and that the ape could leave whenever he got up without needing to worry about bidding him farewell first. He then placed the message in the man's hand, who promptly curled his fingers around it in his sleep as he rolled onto his side. 

****

Frieza chuckled once more and shook his head at the overly trusting creature in his bed, seeing him do such things always brought a cheery warm feeling to his chest. He bent down and pressed a light kiss to his husband's cheek, smiling contentedly as he pulled back and exited the room. 

****

Hours later, when he returned to his quarters after a long and stressful day, it was both a pleasant and anxiety inducing surprise to see that Goku had left a note for him on his pillow. The monkey man had used the back of the same paper he had used himself earlier, but the content of the note was not similar at all.

****

It read,  _ Thanks for letting me spend the night Frieza. It was pretty nice, but it would have been nicer if you stayed the whole time. Why did you get up so early anyway? Does it have something to do with why you've been actin' so weird lately? You were totally not yourself last night. You wouldn't respond to anything I said at all!  _

****

The tyrant jumped slightly, head pulling back from the paper he had clutched in his hands. Well, that did not instill any confidence. If Goku was saying he was out of it, then there really must be something wrong with him. It would seem a check up was in order after all. 

****

_ We still need to talk about when and how you wanna do this. I know you been wanting this and waiting for a while now, so are we doin' it as soon as you get the thing? Oh and by the way, your guys called when I was getting dressed. They said the sex drink thingy will be ready tomorrow and they wanted to know if they should bring it to you, or if you would get it from them. So you should probably go see them. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, so let's try and sort this all out then. Later! _

****

_ -Son Goku _

****

God, Goku seriously had no shame at all. Blatantly putting the word 'sex' in his note as if it were something casual. Even just reading the word set his face ablaze! In fact, it wasn't just his face, his entire body felt like he had been thrown into the sun!

****

Shaking his head as he breathed deeply to calm his nerves, Frieza grabbed his Scouter to check for any messages. Seeing that he had one from his scientist that the elixir was complete, he decided to pay them a visit to pick it up and consult a professional opinion on what was wrong with him. 

****

"Ah, Lord Frieza! You're here! I suppose you are picking up your potion then?"

****

An affirmative hum slipped through his dark lips as he sauntered over to the small emerald skinned man.

****

"Yes, but I am also here to inquire into my condition."

****

The man blinked in shock briefly, before going full throttle into a professional disposition. 

****

"Oh. You wish to have a physical sir? But you seemed perfectly healthy when we ran tests on you, may I ask the reason for this sudden concern?"

****

The small male got a deep scowl in response, not because Frieza was mad at him for asking. No, it was a perfectly reasonable request, and it would help him to reveal all his symptoms to the doctor in the long run. 

****

But the problems he was facing were also extremely embarrassing for him to admit. Even though he knew that a doctor was the one person you should always be able to admit embarrassing things to without fear of judgement, as it was their job to deal with these things and it was probably nothing they hadn't already heard or experienced before.

****

With a suffering sigh, the emperor's eyes cast to the floor, flaring at the white tiles as if they had personally insulted him, arms crossed behind his back to hide how tightly his fingers dug into the skin.

****

"Well, for starters I have been quite emotional lately. Any small thing could trigger me to become melancholic, or angry, or obscenely joyful. I have also been experiencing a terrible temperature imbalance. I feel as though my entire body has been lit aflame. And I have a ridiculous craving to throw all rational thoughts and actions aside whenever my, erm, partner is near. I have been much more physical with him lately as well, not to mention I have caught myself trying to please him, to be softer with him, and worrying for his thoughts and feelings too. Which is obviously very concerning for me, as I am not the type of person to be considerate of others. So, I decided to consult a medical professional such as yourself. I do hope you can tell me what is wrong with me, and perhaps give me a supplement to take to fix the problem?"

****

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, finger scratching his chin as he walked around his taller boss a few times. Finally he stopped and made his way over to a filing cabinet. He unlocked the bottom drawer and pulled out a single file, flipping through it intently for a few moments in silence.

****

A sound of understanding filled the room suddenly, as the doctor's attention snapped back to the emperor immediately.

****

"Tell me my Lord, have you, and I do not wish to be rude here, this is purely a professional medical question that will help me determine your affliction, but have you found your body wishing to have intercourse with the Saiyan whether or not for the purposes of children?"

****

"W-What?! What are you talking about?!"

****

"According to your file, it should be around the time you get your annual heat my Lord. You have reported to us before that you have never felt the need, nor the desire, to have sexual relations with anyone. And while you have never enjoyed your heats, you have also never reported them to be this strong before. Yet now that you have a partner, your heat seems to be more aggravated. He is strong yes? That must be why. Are you sure you want to have children with this man my Lord? It was not just your heat talking when you asked for this potion, was it sir?"

****

His heat! Of course that was it! How could he forget about something as basic as that?! Sure he had been dead for over 10 years, meaning it had been quite some time since his last cycle, but it was still inexcusable that he had let himself forget such a thing. 

****

The physician was entirely correct. That would explain all his symptoms perfectly. He had never had one so strong before, but then again, he had never had a note before. An incredibly  _ strong _ mate, arguably even stronger than he himself was. 

****

That would certainly throw his body and mind into chaos. Wanting to please the man, being overly affectionate and gentle with him, being horribly emotional and crying at every little thing. Wanting to perform coitus so badly with the man and to have him impregnate him. 

****

Despite his utter embarrassment at the smaller male's questions, not to mention his desire to kill the man to save himself from said embarrassment, he did not lift a finger to the man. Instead he simply released a deep breath through his nose and answered in a forced calm voice.

****

"No it was not simply my heat taking control. I have been wanting to raise a family with the Saiyan for over a month now. This was not a sudden desire brought on by a surge of hormones from my cycle. To be honest, this was really all Berryblue's doing. She reminded me of obligation to produce an heir to take over the force, and told me that I should enlist the monkey's aid to do it."

****

The doctor nodded sagely, muttering things like "I see." or "Good, good." as he rubbed his chin in thought. After a moment, he gave a final, decisive nod, and smiled.

****

"Thank goodness, I was worried you were being coerced into something you did not truly want to do."

****

The statement seemed to show care, concern for the tyrant, but he knew what the unspoken true message was hidden beneath the words. He was happy that Frieza would not get angry over him creating the potion that held the potential to completely alter his life. This meant that he would not have to worry about being killed later, it was a show of relief for himself, not for Frieza. 

****

"Yes, worry not, I know exactly what I am doing. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

****

"Of course my Lord. It was my pleasure to be of service to you." Spoke the small male, bowing to the ruler as he was walking toward the door.

****

"Oh! I almost forgot! That potion will be at its most potent during the peak of your heat, luckily your cycle lines up perfectly with this whole endeavor, so for the best results, please use it before your cycle is through."

****

A deep scowl twisted the emperor's features as he barked back an "Understood." to his servant. 

****

This did not please him at all. He wanted to do this by  _ his _ means, not nature's. He did not want to do this while his mind and body were under the influence of such primal urges, he wanted it to be by his terms on his time! 

****

Yet, if he wanted the best chance of this working, he  _ had _ to do it before his yearly cycle met its end, preferably at the peak of his heat according to the doctor. 

****

This was just a nightmare! It seemed like the entire universe was just conspiring against Frieza, doing everything possible to dash his plans, no matter what they were for. It was times like these where the noble felt he was simply destined to be unhappy. 

****

Taking a deep breath, the emperor shook his head to try and regain his calm to focus on making a decision. Besides, he knew that wasn't at all true anyway. If it were, he would not be married right now. 

****

Sighing out the breath he took, the lizard shifted his thoughts back to the matter at hand. Did he want to do this during his heat? Or wait until after it had already finished and just hope that the serum would still work? 

****

If he didn't do it during his heat, and it turned out the drug didn't work, then he would have to wait an entire year for another chance to try and conceive a child. But was he really willing to tell Goku about his heat and be around him when his brain was that muddled by hormones that all he would be able to do is rub against the man and beg for fornication?

****

No! That was simply too embarrassing! He would never be able to live it down! But on the other hand, Frieza was sure that he had already been acting out of character for him, and that Goku had already caught on to it. So really, what was the big deal if Goku saw him at his worst? 

****

The man had already more than proven himself to be trustworthy. He had taken care of Frieza when he was poisoned and at his most vulnerable. Goku could have done anything he wanted to the lizard at that time, but instead all he did was try to help him and nurse him back to health. 

****

He wasn't afraid of Goku taking advantage of him when he was in such a sorry state. But even if he did, if his instincts took over once he caught on to the serious pheromones that Frieza was putting out and had his way with him roughly, the tyrant wouldn't mind. Either way, they would be accomplishing their goal, he would still be having a child with the man.

****

The monarch groaned in annoyance at the fact that his thoughts kept going in circles and decided to just worry about it later. He could always talk to Berryblue about it if he needed help deciding on a course of action. 

****

She was a safe, albeit, embarrassing person to talk to about these things. After all, she  _ was _ the one who had to deal with him when he had his first cycle.

****

And it would prevent him from having to discuss this issue with Goku, as he was still unsure of whether or not he wanted the Saiyan to know about his cycles, not to mention whether or not he wanted him near himself when he was in the middle of the worst one he had ever had in his life.

****

And so, Frieza resolved to deliberate on the problem a tad more at a later date. Deciding to instead spend his time currently on more pressing and pleasuring matters, like sleeping. 

****

He'd had a long day, not to mention a long month, so he more than deserved some time to himself to just rest his head on a soft pillow, curl up in some warm blankets, and knock out for a few hours. Besides, he still had some time before his heat reached its peak, so he didn't need to concern himself too heavily just yet.

****

Or at least, that's what he told himself as his mind shut itself off for the night, blissfully unaware of how wrong he was. Completely ignorant to the fact that Goku's constant presence and his mere scent in his bed, was enough to expedite his cycle. 

****

This truly was the worst heat in his entire existence, and it would force him to question his choices later when he awoke. Choices such as how maybe he really should have just had the child on his own without dragging Goku into all this.

****

**_END OF PART 4_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, So... next is the oneshot where they actually..get down to business... So if you guys want to give me some opinions, I am all for it. I promised myself I would never write lemons because I am repulsed by them, but I know you guys probably want it, so I don't know how far I will go yet. But I like to think that, as awful as this series may be, at least I try my best to follow what you guys ask for. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, if any of you thought I was done, you were tooootally mistaken. Oh no, this terrible little oneshot series is not over quite yet. The Friku tag will still be getting updated by me for sometime to come. Speaking of which, I've got a question for you all. Say that I have 170 pages worth of various notes, ideas, and outlines for ideas, all of them for Frieza x Goku, and I want to write them all or at least as many as I can, after I finish this little series. Would it be easier for you all if I wrote each idea as a oneshot? Or would it be better to just make a chapter fic and have each chapter be a different idea? None of the ideas are related to each other, they are all stand alone stories, so I would appreciate it if you could leave me a comment letting me know what you think I should do. Thanks!


End file.
